


Diggin' Up Bones

by Deathraptor22



Series: Told That Devil To Take You Back [7]
Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Nazis, New Old West, Other, Relationship Problems, Revenge, Weird West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: A move against Bobo backfires due at least in part to rash actions by Wynonna, leading to her and Sam having them first fight. In the aftermath, Wynonna grants a request from an unusual source, leading to her working with Doc. Also, a new player comes to the scene that might be more than she's letting on. Meanwhile at the bunker,  Dean gets a call from an old phone, leading to him and Mary teaming up with an all female team of hunters and an old friend to fight Nazi necromancers.





	1. The Stuff of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still own neither "Supernatural" nor "Wynonna Earp"

Wynonna had no idea what was going on.  
The lights were on in the house and there was light outside. For some reason, she was in a panic. She couldn't find Waverly. Then she heard Waverly’s voice call out, "Willa?"  
Wynonna turned every witch-way, trying to find the source of Waverly's voice. The house was pristine. The way it was before the attack.  
"Willa!" Waverly's voice called out again, causing Wynonna to run to the kitchen, looking for her. She looked out the window, but all she could see was light.  
"Willa!" Waverly called out a third time, causing Wynonna to turn around.  
As a fog filled the room, Wynonna ran out of the kitchen, to the painted glass window. Suddenly there was a scream, causing her to turn around. She had to find her sister. She ran turning at the stairway, and saw Waverly standing on it. "Willa?" The younger Earp asked.  
"It's Wynonna." She corrected, "Your sister, the bag of chaos you live with?"  
As if in a trance, Waverly raised her hand, pointing what Wynonna was wearing.  
Wynonna looked down at herself and realized she was dressed in an embroidered pettefore. Willa's pettefore. She let out an audible gasp. "But this is...but Willa's gone. Dead. I'm alive. Right?" She looked up to see Waverly gone.  
Wynonna couldn't understand what was going on. She heard the crackling and looked up to see a whole in the roof, revealing a storm beginning to brew.  
"Get them." Waverly's voice ordered.  
"Dude, I did!" Wynonna protested, "I have! Look!" She gestured to the pile of Skeletons and various states of breaking apart at her feet. "I killed them so hard. Sent their creepy asses back where they belong."  
"Not all of them." A new voice accused, echoing.  
Wynonna froze for a moment, in shock. "Willa?!"   
She made her way around the stairs. "Willa, you can't be there...."  
"Daddy can't save us." Willa's voice said, "How the Hell will you? They'll eat you alive."  
Wynonna turned around and saw Willa, dressed in her pettfore, looking exactly like we did when she died, except her face looked like she had, had some sort of stroke. Wynonna screamed.  
Wynonna jolted, waking up on the couch.  
Waverly quickly shut the window, pulling back the thin gauzy curtains, before walking back to her sister, who was trying to rise. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "Here!" Then she helped Wynonna guide the glass to her mouth. "OK. OK." Waverly encouraged, "Nan always said the Prairie winds bring in bad dreams."  
"Those're some brutal winds." Wynonna replied.  
"Here, drink some water." Waverly ordered.  
Wynonna sat up and pushed the glass away, asking, "Is it beer o'clock? Mix it with tomato juice and its breakfast."  
"Only if you throw a raw egg and some horseradish in there too, Daddy." Waverly replied, sitting the glass down.  
Just then Peacemaker fell.  
"Whoops-a-daisy." Wynonna quipped.  
"You can't keep doing this." Waverly said, setting the gun on the table, "Killing people and pretending it doesn't affect you."  
"I'm more than halfway thought the seven." Wynonna retorted.  
"Yeah, but there are like, seventy-seven in the curse, OK?" Waverly reminded her, "You're barely five percent of the way in."  
"You and your math, both suck." Wynonna replied.  
That was when they heard footsteps on the stairs and Sam came into view. “Everything okay down here?”  
“Yeah,” Wynonna answered, “Just a-a bad dream.”  
As Sam came down, Waverly put a reassuring hand on her sister's leg, before wrapping her sweater tighter around herself. "You called Willa's name. I miss her. I can't quite remember...Did she have pierced ears?"  
"Yeah." Wynonna answered, before standing up. "One piece at a time," She said, walking across the room, "That's how people slip away." She reached the doorway, rubbing her thumb against the line marking the growth of the lost Earp sister, "Daddy said revenge was a balm for the soul. If I kill the evil that took out sister, then we can dream, and we can remember, and it won't have to be sad."  
Sam just stared at her, worried. He knew from experience that things didn’t always work out that way.   
They were all silent for a moment, staring at the entryway, then Waverly said, "Try to get some sleep, OK? Tracking down Revenants can wait 'till morning."  
“She’s right.” Sam said, coming up to Wynonna and ushering her up the stairs.   
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Sam the women, a Revenant was chained, to an intricate pyre, desperate to free himself.  
His felt was so rotted and burned at this point it was physically easy to bit into his ankle. The flesh practically fell off into his mouth. It didn't make it any less painful. If anything, it made it worst. He spit out the chuck of flesh, then got another. After spitting that one out he fell and started crawling towards the boundary, free of his foot, and free of his chain.


	2. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Earp gets a chance to raid the trailer park. It doesn't go exactly to plan.

Sam had gone in ahead of Wynonna that morning, so she bought them both a coffee on the way. When she got there, she was greeted with Sam's bare back covered with sweat, Sam going sort of pull-up. In spite of their escalating relationship, this was the first time she had seen him shirtless. The view left her pleasantly thrown for a few moments. "I brought you a shirt, so put your coffee back on." She ordered, trying to appear indifferent. Putting words in the right order would help  
Sam turned around giving her an amused and quizzical look.  
"You know what I mean." Wynonna replied.  
"The thermostat is broke." Sam explained, walking over to get a towel, "Whole building. Furnace won't quit."  
"Good." Wynonna said, "I thought I was suffering some kind of pec induced fever."  
"Don't act like you don't like it." Sam teased, drying off.  
Instead of responding, Wynonna asked, "So, what's on the agenda today?"  
Sam froze. He knew this was coming. "The City Manager's requested a meeting, so I need you to please, put on your grown-up face."  
"I have one of those?" Wynonna replied.  
"If you don't can you please get one in the next fifteen minutes?" Sam pleaded, "This is the chief executive officer of Purgatory. And a judge."  
"It's not like he's the law." Wynonna retorted.  
"He decides who the law is." Sam reasoned his concern about meeting evident in his voice, "And... He could shut us down, especially if he figures out that this is isn't an illegitimate operation, which could lead to us all facing serious jail-time in a not -so-nice place, so we need to be on his good side."  
"So, get yourself chest already." Wynonna said, then corrected herself, "Dressed. Already. " She turned around saying, "Don't wanna keep judgey manager dude waiting."  
"Cryderman." Sam corrected, "Don't wanna keep Judge Cryderman waiting."  
Wynonna froze. "Record scratch." She said turning around, "Judge who?"  
"This isn't gonna be good, is it?" Sam asked.  
Fifteen minutes and a long explanation later Sam and Wynonna were sitting in fancy leathers chairs, while an old, balding man was pouring a drink. "I've been meaning to call you in, but we've had some unfortunate issues with the town planner." He walked towards Sam with the glass.  
"Is that the man who lost his arm in the biking accident?" Sam asked.  
"Some things just work out.” Judge Cryderman handed Sam the glass.  
, "Of course." Sam responded, sitting the glass down on an end table, “Judge, you have a terrific town here, and my team and I want to make sure it stays that way."  
"Exactly." Cryderman replied, "That's why I wanna know what the Hell you're doing here, Dolls?"  
Sam paused for a minute, planning what to say. "As you know, the U.S. Marshalls..."  
"Joint task force, special assignment, etcetera." Cryderman cut him off, "I know this. The Crydermans have been in Purgatory for over 140 years."  
Wynonna rolled her eyes. Typical Judge Cryderman grandiose.  
"And we like to keep tabs." Cryderman continued, "It's a small-town thing."  
"Are criminals, drug dealers and gang bangers a small-town thing, too?" Wynonna spoke up.  
Cryderman eyed her disapprovingly before turning around, "As a judge, you always wonder where the bad seeds end up." He sat down in a chair across from them, "Turns out, right back here and my office."  
Sam dug his fingers into the chair. This was not the time to defend Wynonna's honor. Unlike her old high-school foe, he couldn't shame Cryderman.  
"Where d'ya think Bobo Del Ray will end up?" Wynonna responded, holding her own, "Or do you not keep tabs on him?"  
Cryderman paused for a moment. "Mr. Del Ray may not be an Ivy Leaguer, but he's no moron."  
Sam took over again. "To be honest, I'm less concerned about Bobo's IQ, and more concerned about his positional criminal activity."  
"What criminal activity?" Cryderman asked.  
Sam pulled out a picture from a file and walked over to the judge. "This crate was delivered to his trailer. I took the photo this morning."  
Cryderman took the photo and looked at it. "Could be anything." He tried to brush it off.  
"Then why are his colleges guarding it with guns?" Wynonna retorted.  
Cryderman shot her a look again. "He has connections. Do you know what that means?"  
"It means trouble." Sam said, reclaiming the picture, "But only if my team and I overstep our bounds."  
"I don't like extra work cluttering things up." Cryderman warned him, "Especially during duck season."  
"You know what I've heard?" Sam responding, sitting back down, "There's a bumper crop of mallards this year."  
That got Wynonna's attention. Since when did Sam hunt anything that didn't chow down on people?  
Çryderman's interest was piqued. "You a duck-huntin' man? Maybe I'll give you a call on migration day."  
"You give us a chance to prove that Bobo's heading up a criminal conspiracy," Sam snapped his fingers, "And I'll have a thermos of bourbon at the ready."  
Wynonna narrowed her eyes. What the Hell is happening right now?! My boyfriend and my arch nemesis are getting along!  
Cryderman burst out laughing.  
"Can we get back to business here?" Wynonna requested, starting to feel sick.  
Walking back over to his desk, Cryderman said, "I'll have a warrant sent over within the hour."  
"Thank you very much, judge." Sam replied, standing up.  
Cryderman looked at Wynonna again. "It's a shame what went wrong with this girl." He said, for no good reason, "Born bad, I think." He sat down, ""Her daddy was a real legend. I'm just glad the dead rest easy."  
Wynonna didn't say anything to Sam the rest of the ride back to the police office. By the time they had back, Sam was desperate for her to say something, anything, even if it was to tell him off. "Wynonna, look-"  
"Gum?" Wynonna cut him off after consuming a piece herself, "Might take the taste of judge anus out of your mouth."  
"I didn't like doing it, any more than you liked watching me do it." Sam began, "But it had to be done to get what we needed. I'm just sorry you had to see it. And I'm sorry he said that stuff about you. Believe me; it took all of my will power not to punch him in the face."  
Just then Charlie walked in the room. "Look what just came in." She said, handing the warrant to Sam, "Jackpot."  
Looking at the warrant, Sam said, "For his long list of faults, I have to admit, the judge works fast."  
Wynonna however, was still stewing as she loaded Peacemaker. "I'm 27-year-old woman cursed with shooting demon-adjacent Revenants who bleed brown goo, and now I have to worry about search warrants?" She held out Peacemaker for the two hunters to see, "This is all the warrant I need. And Bobo's an easy target."  
"You know what happens if you shoot Bobo in a trailer part filled with humans, women and children, right?" Sam replied.  
"One more checkmark on my to-do list?" Wynonna quipped.  
"The other Revenants slaughter them in retaliation." Sam responded, "Every last one and that's the best case sanario."  
"It is?" Charlie asked, genuinely surprised.  
"Then I'd hate to hear the worst." Wynonna added.  
"Worst case is that someone records it, puts in online, one thing leads to another and next thing you know we have a modern-day inquisition on our hands that possibly engulfs the whole world." Sam explained, "And believe me, inquisitors wouldn't know a real monster if it bit them on the ass. Which is why we playing a long game here."  
"Alright,” Wynonna said, getting the point, "We'll play the stupid long game and do it by the stupid book."  
"You, me, Charlie, and a collection of local finest." Sam replied, beginning to get replied.  
Charlie perked up. "We get to use legit cops?"  
"Sam, you coulda led with that." Wynonna added.  
"Waverly will stake the place out during the raid and photograph anyone she sees." Sam continued, "Doc will come down, see if he recognizes anyone from the old days."  
"Cryderman know about this?" Wynonna asked.  
Sam put a finger to his lips. "Ssssh." He responded, "Nope."  
Wynonna had to admit, she was impressed. "Aw, there's a little rebel in there."  
Sam leaned behind Wynonna hugging her around the wait. "Not that little." He said, before kissing her neck.  
Waverly was perched from the top a rusty abandoned vehicle, camera at the ready, watching the police, plus her friends’ design on the trailer park.   
"What is there?" Waverly wondered aloud, "A sale on lawn chairs? Park's looking mighty empty." The she popped a piece of snack mix in her mouth.  
Meanwhile, Wynonna and Sam were tearing apart the trailer of the man himself, getting rather frustrated at their fruitless search. Sam pulled back a blanket on the couch. Nothing. Wynonna was tossing the contents of the compartments in the ceiling, finding nothing useful.  
"Hey, you find any clippers in there?" Bobo asked, seemingly unphased by the searched, "I got this hang-nail that's just driving me nuts."  
Wynonna shot him a poisonous look than changed strategies, going over to a shelf holding two wooden drawers, emptying the top one.  
"While you're down there, Deputy Whatever-The-Hell Earp, my knobs need some polishing." Bobo continued, "Actually, there's a lot around here that could use a woman's touch."  
"Officer could you take him outside please." Sam said.  
The officer stared at Bobo, who nipped at him.  
"Now." Sam ordered,” Before I do something we'll all regret."  
The officer led Bobo from the trailer.  
Wynonna, losing it, kicked the mess on the floor. "He's clearly a criminal, so where's the stuff to prove it?"  
"Time to regroup." Sam replied.  
"Something's wrong, Sam." Wynonna declared, "I can feel it."  
Meanwhile, the rotting Revenant was crawling through the dead autumn leaves, back into the bountry. He grunted as he crawled. "Back..." He grunted, "Doc... die!"  
Back at the trailer park, Bobo was sitting on a motor bike, lighting a cigarette, listen to Sam describe the item they thought.  
"Wooden crate." Sam was saying, "Five feet by two by one."  
"Not ringin' any bells." Bobo answered, thought he knew very well what Sam was talking about.  
"I saw you receive it." Sam informed him, "Where's it at? What's it in?"  
"Oh, yeah." Bobo mocked, "Um....No, still not ringing."  
"I think it's time that I talk to some your 'friends'." Sam replied, "Where can I find them?"  
"Big sale on yoga mats down at Lululemon." Bobo quipped.  
Wynonna stepped closer to Sam. "He's just gonna keep jerking us around." She whispered, "This won't work."  
Sam, however, was not ready to give up yet. "You in the mood to take a trip down town, Bobo?"  
Several of Bobo's enforcers began to step forward. "Easy, boys." He stopped them, taking a drag of his cigarette, "I think I'm comfy right here." He looked over to Wynonna. "But maybe Deputy Earp over there might want to give me a little underdoggy, get the breeze, going?"  
That did it for Wynonna. She turned around and jumped onto a nearby truck, took out Peacemaker, raised it in the air, and fired.  
Bobo's men grabbed out their own weapons, but quick as lighting, Sam pulled out the Colt, which they had quickly learned to fear. How are we gonna get out of this one? He thought.  
"Uh-oh..." Waverly said, watching the whole thing play out.  
"All I want is the sucmbags who came for Ward Earp." Wynonna declared, "Two of them are still alive. Tell me who they are, and we leave you alone."  
"Get down!" Sam shouted.  
"Wynonna's being all Wynonna again." Waverly observed.  
"Two choices." Wynonna continued, "You can help me..."  
"Deputy Earp!" Sam shouted, hopping the term would show he meant business. He did not like where this was going.  
"Or you cannot help me and die." Wynonna finished.  
Bobo flicked his hand and two of his men charged Wynonna. She threw one of them off to the side, but in the process, lost her balance, running down the hood of the car. When her attackers tried to take advantage of her fall she kicked one of them into a picnic table.  
"Really?" Waverly commented.  
While Wynonna was fighting the two Revenants, Sam forced Bobo to his knees. "You can't arrest me, Mr. Dolls." Bobo warned.  
Wynonna kicked one of the Revenants to his knees, and then kicked him repeatedly until he went down. Then she elbowed the one on her left, then hit him the butt of Peacemaker.  
Bobo's eyes turned Revenant red, and his voice just south of demonic as he said, "Once it's done, it's done. There will be no mercy for you."  
"Thanks for the tip." Sam responded, taking the cigarette from Bobo's mouth and standing him up.  
Waverly took pictures as Sam walked Bobo past the offer that was arresting one of his mooks that attacked Wynonna. The he raised his hand and looked directly into the camera lens. Directly at her.  
Gasping, Waverly ducked back. "Oh shit."  
Sam, unaware of this development, stuffed Bobo into his van. As Wynonna walked past him, he shot her a disapproving look.  
Knowing this was going to be a thing when she got back to the station and she took out her phone and ordered, "Find, distance to Puerto Vallarta."  
A mechanical voice answered her, "Total distance-2,696 miles or one day and 19 hours. Begin guidance?"  
As Wynonna got in her truck, she gave up her idea of running. "This shit would just follow me to the beach anyway."


	3. The Flying Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going to fetch a resurrected, Dean and Mary stumble upon a familiar case.

"And did they get everything out?" Ida Marine asked, through a pile of papers, "All his spells and the zoo?"  
"I myself was not there." Cas admitted, "But it is my understanding that they have combed through it some, but have not had sufficient time to go through the whole thing."  
"Is it still where they left it?" Ida Marie asked intrigued.   
Just then Dean walked into the room. "What is she doing here?"  
Ida Marie stood up from her seat. "I was just checking in, it's been a while since I've heard from you, and I ran into Castiel and we ...we started to talk."  
"Talk?" Dean replied suspiciously.  
"Just about life." Cas spoke up, " How we're adjusting, how she's adjusting, a few stories."  
"Umm-hmm." Dean murmured, not sure what to make of this, "And what is still where we left it?"  
"Magnus' fortress." Ida Marie spoke up, her eyes glancing down.  
"Cas, why were you telling her about that?" Dean asked a little tersely.  
"He was telling me about the knights of Hell and one thing lead to another," Ida Marie began awkwardly, "And then-"  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Dean, "Ida, do you have everything you need?"  
"Yes," Ida Marie answered, "Yes, I have."  
"Then I trust you can see yourself out." Dean said firmly.  
Ida Marie turned to go. "It was nice to see you again."  
"You, too Ida." Cas replied as he watched her leave.  
After Dean was sure she was gone, Dean shot the angel a look.  
"What?" Cas asked.  
"Are you seriously encouraging her?" Dean demanded, "And what's this about telling her stories?"  
"She didn't mean any harm, Dean." Cas replied, "She's just curious."  
"Oh, yeah, just like I'm sure Lady psycho was." Dean snarked.  
"Dean, that's not fair and you know it." Cas said.  
"Do I, Cas?" Dean responded, "Sure she seems all nice, and shy and innocent, but for all we know that's just an act. And why are you defending her, anyway? Remember what happened in LA?"  
"She didn't know any better." Cas replied, "Believe me, we had a long talk about it on the way to Tommy's. She gets now that I'm more than just some pet. "  
"She's still been indoctrinated by the same people that shot Sam, hurt Emma, and let a fanatical shape-shifter into the bunker." Dean pointed out.  
"She also got us a way to exercise Lucifer without telling them." Cas countered, "And she has information on them that we could maybe use against them should we need it, information that if we get close to her she might give up. Just from this conversation I learned that the British Men of Letters do in fact sometimes engage in in-breeding in an attempt to keep it mostly within the families. It doesn’t help us that much, I admit, but it does make one wonder about certain things."   
Dean mauled the idea over for a few moments, then said, “Alright, keep talking with her, just be careful. There’s a dozen ways this could go wrong, including this hurting her if she’s sincere.”  
Cas nodded in agreement.  
“So, I just got off the phone with Garth.” Dean said, changing the subject, “Apparently Sam’s been in the market for obsidian mirrors.”  
“What would he need that for?” Cas asked.  
“Don’t know,” Dean admitted, “He didn’t give the witch he got it from many details, and unfortunately for us the includes his location.”   
Just then there was the sound of a phone going off.  
“Where’s that coming from?” Cas wondered aloud.  
“Only one way to find out.” Dean said, walking up in the direction of the ringing, Cas right behind him.  
Around this same time Emma was in her room, writing in the diary Mary had bought her shortly after their resurrections when the ringing started. She raised her head, looking around and then hot up to investigate.  
Walking down the hall, the young Amazon saw Mary walking in the same direction.  
Walking up to her granddaughter, Mary said, “Let me guess. You’re trying to figure out what the ringing is.”  
“Should we be worried?” Emma asked.  
“This place is warded up to the gills.” Mary replied, as the ringing continued, “But just in case, stay behind me.”  
The two groups met in front of Dean’s room. “What are you two doing?” Dean asked.  
“I’m assuming they, too, heard the mysterious ringing.” Castiel suggested.  
Mary nodded, then said, “Good. So, we’re not crazy.”  
“Not unless we all are.” Dean replied, looking into the room, “On the count of three?”  
Mary nodded before beginning, “One…two…three!”  
They charged in, in a big morass, then Dean lead the way as they walked up to the dresser by his bed. He pulled open the drawer, revealing a phone going off.  
Everybody eased up, slightly embarrassed about getting so worked up over a phone.  
As Dean picked it up he furrowed his brow, as he didn’t even know he still had this particular phone anymore, and anyone who had the number was dead. Then again, with the way things have been going lately… He thought as he answered the call. “Hello?”  
“Is this Dean Winchester?” A female voice Dean didn’t recognize asked.  
“Yes.” Dean replied, “Who is it?”  
“My name’s Venessa.” The woman replied, “Me and my people are on a hunt in Ohio, spontaneous combustion of all things, when we find this girl passed out in the alleyway behind the antique shop where it happened. We wake her up, she freaks out, says last thing she remembers her guts were on the floor of some hard ware store in Missouri in ’09, asks to borrow a phone to call you. Is this making any sense to you?”  
“Believe it or not, yeah.” Dean replied, “Is she there? Can I talk to her?”  
“She’s right here.” Vanessa answered, then there was the sound of the phone being handed off, then Joanna Harvelle’s shaky voice saying, “Hey, Dean.”  
“Hey, Jo.” Dean replied, happy but worried at the same time, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Jo replied, “These guys have been pretty great about-whatever it is that’s going on here. Tested me for just about everything, but I gotta ask, am I a monster now?”  
Dean suppressed a laugh as given the circumstances Jo’s concern was legitimate. “No,” He said, shaking his head, “No, you are still completely human. Look, I promise to explain everything when I get there. You think these guys-whoever they are-would let you stay until we get there?”  
And so, Dean (who promised to get Jo and who the girl was familiar with) and Mary (who knew something about what Jo was going though) set off for Ohio.  
A little after noon the next day they pulled up in front of a motel where two women were standing out front. One of them had long, chocolate-brown hair, dressed in a dark hooded jacket the other had coco-dark skin and boyishly short dark hair, wearing a wedding ring on a chair around her neck.  
“That him?” The brunette whispered to her companion.  
The other woman nodded. “I’d recognize that car anywhere.” She said in a British accent.  
As Dean and Mary got out of the car the women walked up to them. “I’m Venessa.” The brunette said, extending her hand for them to shake, “Most people usually call me Chief, though. We spoke on the phone. And I believe you already know Ripper here.”  
“He met me once almost a decade ago.” The woman, Ripper apparently, contested as she too Dean’s hand, “He probably doesn’t even remember me.”  
Dean racked his brain for a moment, then it hit him “Tamara?”  
Ripper/Tamara nodded.  
“Mom, this is Tamara.” Dean began, “We met on a case, Seven Deadly Sins. Tamara, this is my mom, Mary Winchester.”  
“Please to meet you.” Mary said, taking her hand.  
“You too,” Tamera agreed, “What is your beauty regimen? You look way too young to have two grown children.”  
“Well, there’s a reason for that.” Mary admitted, “I’m-I’m like Jo.”  
“Yes,” Chief/Venessa cut in, “To the point of this little meeting. Our Deadgirl’s upstairs with Little Sister, do you, ah, want to head up?”  
“Little Sister?” Dean asked.  
As the women lead the Winchesters up to the room, they explained the situation.  
“We call ourselves the Flying Squad.” Chief was telling them, “As the group got bigger we decided it needed a name.”  
“And how big is this group?” Mary asked.  
“Right now, there are five of us.” Ripper replied, “Me, Chief, Mata, Doc, Cable, and Little Sister.”  
“And ah, what’s with the nicknames?” Dean asked.  
“I jokingly called Fleur Mata Hari on a count of her being good at being the bait of a honey trap and French on top of that.” Chief explained, “And yes, I know Mata Hari was Dutch. And was executed by the Dutch. And probably not that good a spy. Anyway, she called me Chief because I use to be a cop before my partner got his throat ripped out, things just snowballed from there.”  
“I got the name Ripper because I’m British and crazy in their opinion.” Ripper said, coming to a stop, “Here we are.”  
Venessa opened the door, revealing Jo sitting on a bed next to a girl of about fifteen years, maybe younger, with short dark hair.  
“Hey, Deadgirl,” Chief got out, “I got some people where who would like to see you.”  
“I told you stop calling me that.” Jo protested before getting up and walking towards Dean and throwing her arms around the older hunter’s neck. “It’s so good to see you.”  
“Same here.” Dean said, before breaking the embrace, “These guys treat you okay?”  
“Yeah, except for the inexplicable need to nickname me!” She called out loud enough for the other women to hear, then in a much lower voice asked, “Dean, how am I here? One minute I’m dying with me and Mom ready to blow that store, next thing I know I got this bunch shaking me awake and it’s 2016.”  
“You might wanna sit back down.” Dean said gently, “This is going to be a lot to take in.”  
And so, Dean explained to everyone what had been going on for the past few months. The Darkness, God, the resurrections, even the British Men of Letters. Perhaps not surprisingly, Ripper felt the need to raid the honor bar afterwards.  
“And I thought spontaneously combusting Nazi profiteers were the weirdest things we’d see all week.” She mused, taking a sip of beer.  
“Excuse me?” Dean perked up.  
“The case we were working on.” Chief explained, “An antique dealer and his customer spontaneously combusted, nothing left of the bodies. We were thinking cursed object and were going through the inventory when Doc found the guy’s secret stash of Nazi memorabilia. Apparently, he had a whole secret side business of selling items from Hitler’s inner circle to people with twisted hobbies and money to burn, the amount of which is disturbing. That was about the time we found your Deadgirl.”  
Jo shot Chief a look of displeasure at the nickname. Dean, however was preoccupied with the story. “And you never found the object?”  
“No.” Chief answered, “The others are looking for it right now, one of the few benefits of our current situation.”  
“You might want to get them back here.” Dean responded, “Me and my brother have dealt with something like this before. And it was no cursed object.”  
Meanwhile, somewhere and town, a young man and women who had clearly been on date, as she was in a black dress and he was in orangery over shirt creating a look that didn’t really make sense with the beard, were entering an apartment, kissing as they closed the door.  
“Hey,” The young woman said, giggling as the man kissed her necked, “Ooh!” She giggled again, “This is-this is fun. I-I don’t really ever do this. And everyone’s like watch out for the hookup culture, Ellie! Mmm! I think they just worry cause, you know I-I just got out of a relationship. Um, but no, no, I gave-I gave back the ring, so that’s just-that’s all-that’s a good thing, right?”  
The young man paused to look at her, no longer sure where this was going.  
“Sorry.” Ellie continued, “Yeah, that was-I-I’m kinda still figuring out how the whole, you know, Tinder thing works.”  
“It’s cool.” The young man assured her.  
“Yeah, but like…” Ellie responded, “I could-I could be cool, but let’s be honest, cause you know, like, your bread, it’s super cool. Uh, do you want a drink? Yeah, I’m gonna-I’m gonna use the little girl’s …room…and just…okay.”  
Ellie made a break for the bathroom. She shut the door whispered to herself, “God,” before exhaling deeply. She turned to the mirror and proceeded to give herself a stern talking to: “Come, Eleonore. He is hot. So, you just-you put on your big girl pants and take his. Well…regular pants, not big girl pants.”  
Just then she heard her date shouting, “Hey!” along with a bang. As Ellie moved to open the door to investigate, she could hear him say, “What are you doing?”  
Ellie’s eyes grew wide as she watched the young man catch fire, a fire that burned only him until nothing was left, and two men in suits began to search her apartment. Suddenly the older one caught site of her, shouting, “Das Madchen!”  
“Aah!” Ellie screamed, closing the door, and locking it the best she could, still the intruders began to pound on it, “Ah!”  
Ellie escaped out the window and the younger of the two men followed her to the fire escape, aimed his gun, ready to shoot when his older companion gabbed his arm.  
“Idiot!” He shouted in a German accent, “We need her alive.”  
“I’m sorry, Father.” The boy replied.  
In the distance sirens wailed as Ellie made her getaway.  
“Doesn’t matter.” The older man said, brushing a handkerchief along the bloodline Ellie left on the windowsill, “We have what we need to track her. Come.”


	4. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player appears on the scene. In the mist of Sam and Wynonna's first fight, Wynonna is kidnapped, which leads to an unexpected opportunity.

Back at the station, Sam scribbled on the reports in angry silence, while Wynonna went through the belongs of Bobo Del Ray they had gathered in the raid. "Hey, look." She said, holding out a skin magazine, "Evidence Bobo can't get his porn off the net." Her heart sank a little when Sam didn't so much as smile.  
"Resisting arrest." Sam listed, "Resisting arrest. Possession of half an ounce."  
"Pot brownie." Wynonna elaborated, "And don't think I wasn't tempted to eat it on the way back."  
Sam finally looked up. "You know none of these charges are gonna stick, right? This is what happens when you go cowboy. We got nothing. We blew it. And now I gotta cover for you."  
"You don't have to do anything." Wynonna sasses.  
"I have to keep us safe and out of jail, something that is made extremely difficult when the monster has its fingers in all the political pies." Sam retorted harshly, "When are you gonna get it, Wynonna?"  
"I'm not a cop, Sam." Wynonna reminded her, "OK? And neither are you, if you remember, and neither is Charlie. So why are we bothering with all this?"   
"We are bothering with this because that meeting this morning confirmed something that I had feared." Sam replied, "That Bobo has connections with legit flesh-and-blood law enforcement and political forces, and the last time me and Dean dealt with something like that we wound up wanted for serial murder and arrested. Again. And that's not something I want for you."  
Wynonna just stared at him. How could he get through to her?  
"You don't think I get worked up over these bastards, the same as you?" Sam asked finally, "But if you're not careful revenge can be the poison you take hoping to kill the other guy."  
"What demented fortune cookie did you get that from?" Wynonna balked.  
Sam sighed. "You know what, forget it." He said, standing up, "I have to deal with Cryderman."  
"Well, I'll come with you." Wynonna volunteered.  
"No." Sam said, in a fit of anger, and frustration, "You've done enough for one day."  
Before Sam left, Wynonna called out, "Waverly said the trailer park was so empty it looked like Sharknado had ripped through it. Sounds like Bobo was tipped off."  
"You realize that just proves my point." Sam told her.  
"You realize it proves mine." Wynonna shot back before he walked out the door.  
Meanwhile, Bobo was in the interrogation room, his head back and his eyes closed, when he heard the door open. "It's about time." He said, "I'm staved. Just leave it on the table."  
"I'm not your lunch." Waverly said firmly, "Least I hope not."  
Bobo opened his eyes, intrigued. "Well, come in, come in." He said, "To what do I owe..."  
"Who told you I was watching you?" Waverly cut him off.  
Bobo just stared at her.  
"Huh?" Waverly continued, “Nobody else knew where I was. Nobody."  
Bobo just kept staring at her.   
"You're shorter than I remember." Waverly commented.  
"And you're taller." Bobo retorted, before slamming an arm on the table. After a moment he ordered, "Sit." Kicking out the chair across the table.  
Waverly sat down, doing her best to show no fear as Bobo slammed his bound hands on the table and put his thumb in his mouth, looking as if he meant to bite the tip off.  
"Why, when I was little, did you choose me to manipulate?" Waverly demanded, "Huh? Because I was guidable? Weak?"  
"Weak..."Bobo began, waving his hands around, "Is something you've never been. I..."He pointed at himself "...choose you..." He pointed to Waverly, "Because you were angry."  
"I wasn't angry." Waverly retorted.  
"You sure?" Bobo questioned.  
"I'm not, OK?" Waverly protested, starting to lose it a bit. Why did all the Revenants think she was angry? And how could she be angry when Bobo tricked her? She was six. What anger could she possibly have?  
"You've got depts. that neither of us knows the bottom of yet." Bobo told her, "Trust me."  
"You don't anything about me." Waverly said,  
"Oh?" Bobo replied.  
"Except maybe what happened to Willa." Waverly continued.  
"Nothing good." Bobo responded.  
Just then the door opened and Wynonna stepped in, seeing Waverly with their arch nemesis. "Get out." She ordered in a dangerous low voice.  
Waverly got up and hurried from the room.  
"Goodbye. “Bobo called out flatly to her. As Wynonna walked across the room to get closer, he said flatly, “Well now there then, isn't my dance card full."  
Wynonna put a cap over the lens for the security camera then pulled down the metal curtain over the two-way mirror.  
“Privacy.” Bobo declared, “Finally. But something tells me you’re not here to give me a lap dance, are you?”  
Wynonna just stood there, staring at him.  
“It’s a shame to waste those beautiful tits of yours.” Bobo continued.  
“Thank you, Bobo.” Wynonna said finally, “For making this so damn easy.”  
“And what would that be, Sweetheart?” Bobo asked.  
“Blowing a giant hole in your head.” Wynonna answered, before pulling out Peacemaker and leveling it at the Revenant.  
Bobo stretched out his hand. “OK, Wynonna, you don’t wanna do this.” He urged as the barrel of Peacemaker started to glow.  
Suddenly the gun flew out of Wynonna’s hand, then across the room and into Bobo’s “And I don’t want to die. “His eyes began to glow red and his voice became demonic as he said, “I can’t die.”  
Wynonna stared at Bobo in shock. What the Hell just happened?  
“At least I’d rather not.” Bobo continued in a normal voice, pointing the gun at his own face, “You’re a hot mess in tight jeans. You want to pump bullets into my head? I got some bullets I’d like to pump into you.”  
“Yeah, eat shit.” Wynonna snapped at him defiantly.  
“Or maybe that pretty little sister of yours.” Bobo kept on.  
“Watch your mouth.” Wynonna warned.  
“You watch your mouth.” Bobo said, jumping up and pointing Peacemaker at Wynonna, his hand smoking,” You think those shoulders are heavy now? You wait until everyone you love is in agony.” Then, as suddenly as the outburst happened, Bobo set back down, putting Peacemaker on the table where Wynonna coolly reclaimed it, retreating to the other side of the room.  
Just then there was a buzz as the door opened and an officer in a cowboy hat ushered in a blonde woman dressed in a black silk dress patterned with flowers, sauntering in on high heels. “Don’t say another word, Robert.”  
“Ms. Stone.” Bobo greeted the woman.  
The officer began to unchain Bobo.  
“Hey!” Wynonna exclaimed, “You’re releasing him?! On whose authority?”  
Ms. Stone just smugly turned to look at Bobo who stood up and followed the woman out of the room. “You have a lawyer?” Wynonna asked in flat disbelief.  
Bobo responded by getting in Wynonna’s face before leaving.  
Doc was across the street, smoking a cigarette, when Wynonna stormed out in his direction. “Don’t you start.” She snapped before he could say a word.  
“Bad time to ask you for a lift?” Doc replied.  
Wynonna ignored him continuing towards her car.  
“I guess so.” Doc said, mostly to himself.  
Wynonna struggled with the door of her truck before finally getting it open and climbing up inside. “Dick.” She murmured to herself, to who she was referring she was unsure. Bobo, Cyderman, Doc, Sam, any of them would do as this point. She went for the steering wheel when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, putting a knife to her throat. “No sudden moves.” A man’s voice ordered, “You’re gonna give me your cell phone.” The man started to grunt nervously.  
“OK.” Wynonna surrender, going for her phone, “Here.”  
Once he had got Wynonna’s phone, the man said, “I saw how you handle Bobo’s guys. Now we’re gonna pay him another visit.”  
“I was just thinking I need another man to tell me what to do today, and here you are!” Wynonna declared exasperated and sarcastic, “Awesome!”  
“Not to be rude, but can we cut the chitchat?” Her captor asked, “I get carsick really bad.”  
“Absolutely.” Wynonna replied, getting the feeling that this was this guy’s first abduction, “Anything else? Drive-thru fro-yo? Slurpee runs?”  
“Just drive.” The man ordered.  
Wynonna flew out of the parking, her tires screeching, as Waverly was coming back across the street with a cup of coffee. The youngest Earp ran up to Doc.   
“That girl could use a cigarillo.” Doc noted, before they got into Waverly’s vehicle and gave chase.  
Meanwhile, Sam and Charlie in Cryderman’s office, having a very uncomfortable conversation.  
“Del Ray and his lawyers are considering suing for unreasonable search and seizure.” Cyderman said, a drink in his hand, “Know what that means?”  
“Insufficient cause for action.” Sam answered.   
“And my name gets dragged through the mud by some overpaid battle-ax.” Cryderman complained.  
“What can I do, sir?” Sam offered.  
“I’ll get the lawyer back before five.” Cyderman answered, “You draft an apology and personally deliver it.” He walked behind his desk, “Bring your protegee.”  
“Protegee?” Charlie spoke up.  
“Your boss should know that if you hire somebody for their ass, you’re responsible for covering it.” Cyderman quipped.  
“That’s out of line, sir.” Sam said, having about enough of this guy.  
“I disagree.,” Cyderman replied, “And don’t ask me for another warrant unless there’s something there worth finding.”  
“Something was there.” Sam retorted, a hint of accusation in his voice, “And for some reason, Bobo was a step ahead of us.”  
Just then Charlie’s phone rang, breaking the intensity of the standoff. “I’ll take this outside,” Charlie said, slightly embarrassed, hurrying towards the door.  
Once Charlie had gone, Sam took a step forward. “If I need to move up the chain of command…” He bluffed.  
“Please.” Cyberman scoffed, “Your superiors have been calling me, Deputy Marshall. Asking if, given your lack of results, I think you should continue in your position.”  
Sam stepped closer to the judge. “Really?” He asked, as he knew he had no superiors, “Who have you been talking to?”  
Cyderman slide a piece of folded paper over to Sam. He opened it and read, John Smith. Sam surprised a scoff. The guy wasn’t even trying! Then he looked up and saw Cyberman’s challenging look, and realized what was going on. The judge might not have proof, but he suspected that Sam was lying about who he and his friends were, and he was waiting to see if Sam would blow his cover, give him anything he could use.  
“What should I tell them?” Cyderman asked.  
Just then the door burst opened. “We gotta go.” Charlie declared, “Now.”  
Meanwhile, Wynonna was driving to the outskirts of Purgatory, when a familiar jeep ran out in front of them, forcing her to hit the break hard and fast.  
Seizing the opportunity, Wynonna jumped from the car and pulled out Peacemaker. “Put your hands on your stupid little head!” She ordered her former captor.  
“I think I’m gonna be sick.” The man said, sounding like he was telling the truth. He struggled for a minute, then declared, “Nope. It passed.” Then realizing he was being held at gunpoint, he raised his hand and pleaded, “Don’t shoot. I know who attacked your family.”  
Waverly jumped out of her jeep in victory. “Oh!” She exclaimed, heading over to her sister, “Did you see us? That was awesome! Hey, we saw you leaving the cop shop driving like a manic so…” Then she saw the man in the passenger seat, “Oh shit.”  
“Names.” Wynonna ordered, “Now.”  
“OK, I don’t exactly have their names.” The man admitted, “But I have a picture of all seven. Standing by your dad’s dead body. If you wanna knows who’s been killing the heirs, who’ll eventually come for you…”  
Doc squinted, realizing he recognized the man cowering in the passenger seat. “Fish?!” He called out, “Is that you?!”  
Doc ran around the front and opened the doors, taking the man from the back in pseudo-hug. “You old sonorant!” He laughed.  
“Well dang my melt.” The man, Fish apparently, exclaimed, also laughing, “It’s Doc Holiday! “The men continued to laugh, “Dang, boy!”  
Meanwhile, in an isolated old barn, Ms. Stone and Bobo were standing extremely close. “You do not call me to deal with your petty affairs.” She told him, “Next time, I expect it to be for my reasons.” The she kisses him, a quick, case kiss, then walked away as Bobo touched his lips with his thumb.  
From her spot by the barn wall, Ms. Stone turned around. “I hear them.” She desperately lamented, “They call and they call, cry and they cry. They won’t stop. Why won’t they stop? My head…”  
“We’re getting close, Constance.” Bobo assured her, “Or should I call you by your alias, Ms. Stone.”  
Constance raised her hand out in front of her, and suddenly a sharp pain went through Bobo’s body, causing him to gasp.  
“It’s Mrs. Clootie.” She said coolly.  
There was a crackling sound as Bobo was forced to his knees, then on his back. “Now.” Constance said, stepping over him, “Now.” She said, putting one foot on Bobo’s chest, “Now. Tell me, what is it with you and those damn Earp girls. You’re ridiculous.” Then she stepped on his chest, drawing blood, causing Bobo to scream, “Always chasing them with your lounge out.” She removed her foot, removing her blood-stained heel. “Suck it up, Revenant.” She ordered, “All of it.”  
Bobo did as he was told, putting the heel in his mouth.  
“You wanna know power?” Constance continued, “Suck. It. Up.”


	5. It's In The Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo, the Winchester, and the Flying Squad, discover certain conspiracy theories are not that far off.

After Dean explained to the females gathered around him, which now consisted of his mother, Jo and the entire Flying Squad, about what had happened with the Thule Society and the Judah Initiative, he called Aaron Bass in Germany, and was now talking with him on speaker phone.  
“We’re halfway through the ledger.” Aaron was saying, “I nailed six and the golem got the rest. It feels good, you know, finishing what the Judah Initiative started.”  
“Your grandfather would be proud.” Dean told him.  
There was dance music playing in the background as Aaron said, “Yeah, well, dropping out of college to wipe out Nazi-corspebags wasn’t exactly my mother’s dream, but what are you gonna do?”  
Chief spoke up, “Hey, uh, you hear about any Thule activity in our neck of the woods?”  
“Not lately.” Aaron replied, “These Deutsch-nozzles have been sticking to the Fatherland.”  
“Lately?” Jo asked.  
“Yeah.” Aaron replied, “They’re closing ranks. All jumpy.”  
“Any idea what’s cookin’?” Chief asked. Every instinct in her body said this was connected to their burnt bodies.  
“Whatever it is, it’s big.” Aaron responded, “We got out hands on a few documents. Code name mission ‘Das Blut’- ‘The Blood.’”  
“The…” Dean began before scoffing, “Well, that sounds nice and ominous.”  
“Right?” Aaron agreed, “I mean, we’re talking the whole enchilada-the Thule High Command all in one place.”  
“Hey, does the, uh, pocket watch we found mean anything to you, Nazi relic-wise?” Mata Hari, the amazing beautiful Frenchwoman spoke up.  
“No.” Aaron replied, “Sorry.”  
Just then, Cable, a 20-something hacker currently on her computer spoke up, “Hey, another body just dropped.”  
“Aaron, we’re gonna have to call you back, bud.” Dean said before disconnecting the call.  
Only three of them went to the apartment: Dean, Chief, and Jo. Dressed as FBI, the first person they talked to the was the medical examiner.   
“By the time we got there, he was ash and bone.” The medic was explaining to them, “What does that to a human being?”  
“You find anything else?” Dean asked.  
“Just the body.” The medic replied, “The other victim was lucky. She got away, ran to her neighbor’s, and called for help.”  
“So, where’s the survivor now?” Chief asked.  
Ellie, now dressed in jeans and lose blue sweater, was sitting despondently in the back of a police car when a young man with thick sandy blonde hair, dressed in a suit walked up to her.  
“What’s going on?” Ellie asked, assuming he was some sort of detective, “I already gave my statement. What-What’s going on?” He opened the door and before Ellie had time to react, cuffed her to the inside of the car and, to her horror, slammed the door shut. “Oh, my God.” Ellie said, instantly panicked, “Oh. My God. No. No, no, no, no, no! Let me out! Somebody, help! Help! Somebody help me! Let me out of here! Please! Please, please, please. “As she struggled to get herself free her kidnapper got into the driver’s seat, “Please! Let me out of here!” The engine started, “Help! Please!”  
Dean and the girls walked out just in time to see a police car drive off with a young woman in the back pounding on the window and pleading for help.   
“You see that?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah.” Jo replied.  
“We gotta followed that car.” Dean declared, heading towards the Impala, “Oh, I’ve always wanted to say that.” They quickly got in the car, and the engine revved and the tires peeled as the Impala gave chase.  
Five minutes later, the police card pulled into a parking garage.   
“Why are you doing this to me?” Ellie pleaded, “Please. Okay, look, look, I-I will give you whatever you want, okay? I- I don’t really have any money, but my grandparents left me stocks. Just-just please, tell me what’s going on.”  
“Oh, my God.” Her abductor moaned, “Do you ever shut up?” He opened the door and began to get out of the car.  
“Where are you going?” Ellie asked, “Hey, you can’t leave me here! Hey!”  
The boy searched the black SUV by the car for keys, when his phone rang. “Father…” He began, “Yes, I have her. I’m here now. It’s all locked. That is not fair. You know, I try with you. I really do. But you expect me to be a mind reader,” he continued to search for the keys, “and it’s exhausting.” His rant was interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking. “Father, I gotta go.” He looked up to find Dean Winchester holding a gun on him.  
“Well, family drama’s a bitch, ain’t it?” Dean quipped before ordering, “Move.”  
Dean and the women freed Ellie from the car and secured the boy who kidnapped her to a chair with handcuffs.  
“So, if you’re not cops, then what are you?” Ellie asked, upon learning that her saviors were not actual law enforcement.  
“There are things out there that shouldn’t exist.” Jo explained, “Bad things. We kill ‘em. It’s kind of our job.”  
“Yeah, so your safest place is with us right now.” Dean assured her.  
“Uh-huh.” Ellie said, still in shock and confused, “Safe from…Nazi zombies.”  
“Necromancers, apparently.” Chief corrected, “They use blood magic to make themselves almost immortal.”  
“Almost?” Ellie asked.  
“Well, you shoot ‘em in the head, set ‘em on fire, usually does the trick.” Dean responded.  
Ellie didn’t know who to be more scared of: The guy who kidnapped her or the people who saved her from him. “This is completely insane.”  
Jo walked over to the young woman. “Ellie, you saw what they did to your friend.”  
“Okay,” Ellie admitted, “but…why-why would they kill Nick? And why kidnap me?”  
“Those are great questions.” Dean said, then addressing their prisoner, continued, “What do you tools want with the watch? And what does it have to do with her?”  
“You’re going to have to kill me.” The boy replied.  
“All right.” Dean agreed, going for his gun, “Want to, uh…”  
“Yep.” Chief agreed, going to get Ellie, “All right, let’s go for a walk.”  
“Wait.” Ellie protested, as the older woman tried to lead her from the room, “No. No. You can’t just shoot him.”  
“Oh, no, sure I can.” Dean responded, cocking the gun, “See, I do it all the time.”  
“Oh my…” Ellie began.  
“Yeah, Dean.” Jo spoke up, “I don’t think that’s helping.”  
“You don’t wanna watch this.” Chief warned Ellie, “Jo, a little help here?”  
“Yeah.” Jo agreed, seeing as it didn’t exactly take two people to kill a bound Nazi. “Just come with us, it’ll all be over in a minute.” Looking back at Dean she mouthed, “Give us time to get out of earshot before you do it.”  
Dean nodded in agreement.  
This gave their captive enough time to change his mind. “All right! All right, all right. Just…” He sighed, “It belongs to my father. Commandant Nauhaus. Thule High Command. Ranking officer.”  
“Okay.” Jo responded.  
“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Dean added, “Carry on.”  
“You don’t understand.” The boy told them, “He’ll kill me.”  
“What do you think this is, a tickle party?” Dean retorted.  
The boy sighed, defeated. “It started at the end of the war. The Soviets had surrounded the Fuher bunker. Everyone knew it was over-everyone except my father.”  
“All right, skip the foreplay.” Dean ordered, “What did your dad do to Hitler?” A sentence I never thought I’d ever say.  
“He saved his life.” The boy replied, “Well, he saved his soul. Like, literally. The watch, it’s a-it’s like a horcrux.”  
“It’s a Harry Potter thing.” Chief explained, and when she got strange looks back at her, said, “My sister’s kid reads them. “  
“Anyways…” Jo began, picking up on what was going on, “so the watch holds Hilter’s soul?” A sentence I never thought I’d have to say.  
“Right.” Ellie interjected, at the end of her suspension of disbelief, “You-trapped Hitler’s soul in a pocket watch. Why is that? For safekeeping?” She scoffed.  
“No.” The boy replied, “To bring him back.”  
Ellie laughed.  
“It sounded bonkers the first time I heard it, too.” The boy admitted.  
“The first time you heard it?” Jo recapped, “Weren’t you there?” From what she understood all these guys were much older than they looked.  
“What?” The boy responded, then realizing what she meant said, “No. Girl, I was born in Buffalo in ’94.”  
“I’m assuming your parents were a May-December relationship?” Chief spoke up.  
“Basically.” The boy admitted, “Using the term relationship very loosely. Listen, this whole, ‘let’s bring Hitler back’ is more of an O. G. Thule plan. All they do is yap about it.”  
“He’s joking, right?” Ellie asked, “Right? This is-this is a joke.”  
“Okay, wait.” Dean cut in, “Let’s just-let’s just back up to the part where your dad is going to resurrect Adolph Hitler.”  
The boy sighed, “After the bunker, the Thule agents who were smuggling Hitler’s soul out got wacked by Soviets.”  
“Yay, commies.” Chief interjected, “A sentence I never thought I’d have to say.”  
“So, you lost the watch.” Jo stated.  
“Hey, I didn’t lose it.” The boy protested, “It ended up with some Russian family. Then the Thule tracked it to China and then to Peru. Then it wound up in that antique shop. So, now they’re all hyped to get their Fuher-resurrection on.”  
“This isn’t a joke.” Ellie said, reality sinking in, “Oh, my God.”  
“How do they plan on bringing him back?” Dean asked.  
“The soul of Hitler can only inhabit the body of someone who possesses his blood.” The boy replied.  
“His blood.” Chief repeated, “‘Das blut.’ So, let me get this straight. The Thule want to upload Hitler into the body of one of his relatives? Do they even exist anymore?”  
“Well, there’s one right there.” The boy told them and then looked at Ellie to clarify the statement.  
“Wait.” Ellie commanded, “Wait. You think I’m related to Hitler? Okay, okay, that-that-that is just hilarious.”  
“They’ve been keeping tabs on you your whole life.” The boy informed her, “The Thule track all of Hitler’s descendants. You just happen to be in the same state as the watch.” He chuckled, “Go figure.”  
“No.” Ellie protested, “No way. Okay, my mom, she-she tracked our family all the way back to the Mayflower. She said- “  
“You’re adopted.” The boy interjected bluntly.  
“You don’t know anything about me.” Ellie argued.  
“You’re from Wheaton, Illinois.” The boy responded, “All-state cross-country all four years.”  
“Wow.” Ellie mocked, “Wow. Way to use the internet.”  
“You trained to become a doctor, but you dropped out at the sight of your first stiff.” The boy continued.  
“I am taking a sabbatical.” Ellie retorted.  
“You dipped town two days before your wedding.” The boy pointed out.  
“He was banging our caterer!” Ellie exclaimed, “You...” Her voice trailed off and she sighed.  
“It seems as though this running is a thing for you.” The boy observed.  
“Though leaving that jerk was good call.” Chief assured her.  
“I-I…” Ellie began before grunting and whispering indistinctly as she quickly fled the room.  
“See?” The boy noted.  
“I got her.” Jo said, following after Ellie.  
Dean turned to look at Chief. “We gotta move.” He said. They were literally trying to bring back Hitler. There was no time to lose. And they were going to start wondering about the boy soon.  
“I know.” Chief agreed.  
Ellie was sitting in another room, pondering the message she just got from her mother that more or less confirmed the junior Nazi or whoever he was’ story, when there was a knock on the door. The door opened, revealing the young blonde woman. What was her name? Jo? “Hey. “Jo said, walking in, “How you holding up?”  
“Well, I, uh, texted my mom, asked if I was adopted.” Her voice broke as she held back tears, “She wrote, ‘Honey, call us.’ That guy out there just flipped my life inside out in, like, five seconds.”  
Jo sat down across from her. “Ellie, I know it probably doesn’t feel like it right now, but you can handle this.”  
“Being a little flighty, I can handle.” Ellie retorted, “Being related to the biggest genocidal maniac of all time? I don’t think so.”  
Meanwhile, the hunters stood awkwardly in the room with their prisoner while they awaited Jo and Ellie.  
The boy exhaled slowly. “It’d been crazy hot lately, right? That global warming…”  
Chief gave her companion a tentive glance. “Ah, Dean,” She said, “As long as we have to wait, can I see you outside for a moment? About one of the things you told us about earlier.”  
“Yeah.” Dean said, “Sure.” He looked over the boy and said, “Don’t go anywhere.” Then they left.  
“Like I have a choice!” The boy called after them.  
When they stepped outside, the pair turned to look at each other. “Okay,” Dean said, “What did you want to talk about?”  
“The British Men of Letters.” Chief replied, “I think you should know-we’ve recently had an encounter with them. They’re actually the reason we’re all in town on this case.”  
Alarms went off in Dean’s head. If the British Men of Letters were expanding beyond him and his family, it couldn’t be good. “Tell me everything.”  
“Frist, I need to tell you something about Little Sister.” Chief replied, “And I need you not to freak out.”  
“Look at what we’re doing right now.” Dean countered, “Nothing you could say would freak me out.”  
“She’s physic.” Chief said bluntly, “Me and Ripper were working a case about a month or so ago, a woman was lashed and crucified by an invisible force, then a grocery boy after that. We did some digging and eventually found Little Sister’s family living in this cabin in the woods. When her powers first developed her mother went all Margert White on her, got the dad and the brother to go along with it. They faked her death, kept her chained in the basement and made her practice self-flagellation, I mean, who the Hell does that? The kills were literally a cry for help, she was trying to reach out to them, get their attention. She never meant to hurt anyone; it was an accident. Killing her wouldn’t be justice, so we gave her parents a rather-violet piece of our minds, faked her death a second a time, and dropped the brother off at the local police station. As of right now, they parents are in jail awaiting trial. They tried telling their version of truth, but when you’re claiming you subjected your daughter to horrible abuses because she’s the Devil on the earth, and she was taken by women wielding a gun and a katana, people tend to think you’re crazy. Then we got her to Doc to try to fix her back the best she could, and tried to help her get control over her powers so nothing like that happens again.” She cringed, waiting for Dean to rip into her.  
“So that’s why you thought I was going to freak out.” Dean responded, “Well, I think you did the right thing. If anyone deserves a second chance it sounds like it’s this kid. But, uh, what does this have to do with your issues with the Brits?”  
“Because,” Chief began, “Little Sister was with me when I was confronted by one of their representatives. A man, ‘bout your height, dark hair, beard stubble, name Mick Davies, you know him?”  
“I met him briefly.” Dean responded, “Don’t think I could give that good a description, though.”  
“Former cop, remember?” Chief reminded him, “Anyway, we sit down with this guy, and he’s basically promising the moon if we join up, when Little Sister has an episode. Nothing too dangerous, just sent a salt shaker flying, but it was enough to force me to lay the cards on the table, not the full story I just gave you, but enough for him to get the gist. He says that he can take her some place that can help, but something just didn’t smell right, you know? Part of it was the look that he gave me when I was finished, part of it was how insistent he got after I refused the offer-I had to threaten to scream and say he attacked us to get him to let us leave-part is just-intuition, you know. Plus, Little Sis was scared as Hell. She’s not good with strangers even when they’re not trying to get me to release her to elsewhere, so no way was I letting her go with him, even if it wasn’t suspicious as conceivably possible, probably because of all she’s been through. The next night, back at the cabin we’ve use as our base of operation since forever, someone sets off a bear trap- “  
“Whoa, back up a second.” Dean interrupted, “Bear trap?”  
“We set up with booby traps in case we unknowing leave something alive, or it had friends we didn’t know about.” Chief explained, “Just in case. Anyway, when get there the guy somehow freed himself and got away, but he left his gun. His very professional looking gun with a silencer on it.”  
Dean didn’t like where he thought this was going. “You mean like a hit man?”  
Chief nodded. “It didn’t take much to add two and two together. So, we cleared out as fast as we could and have been looking for a new place to set up shop ever since. Then, we caught this case, we found your Deadgirl and then you came along-the point, is, I know that you already trusted these guys about as far as you can throw them, put it might go deeper than even you know.”  
“Thanks for letting me know.” Dean replied, “I will definitely be looking into this, see if I can find any similar incidents. Now, speaking of traps…”  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone, a car had just pulled up into the parking garage. Out of it stepped the boy’s father, former Commandant Nauhaus. He picked up a bloodied cloth and sniffed.  
“She’s close.” He declared.  
Back in the small room, Jo was trying to calm Ellie down.  
“I know it’s hard to believe this right now, but it gets easier.” Jo was telling her, “I have friends who have been where you are right now.”  
“Oh, right.” Ellie snapped, “Did someone wanna use them to resurrect Adolph Hitler?”  
“Uh, w-No, not exactly.” Jo admitted.  
“There you go.” Ellie sniffled.  
“But they did want him to bring back Lucifer.” Jo tried, “See, he was his vessel- “  
“You almost, almost had me with Hitler.” Ellie cut her off, starting to lose it, “But Lucifer? Really? The Devil? I can’t, okay? I can’t do this.”  
Dean suddenly entered room, Chief behind him. “Alright, meltdown time’s over.” He declared, “Listen, you need to face this now. Believe it or not, we actually have the upper hand here. According to, uh, you know, Junior Jackass in there, the Thule want you. Now we can use that. We can set a trap.”  
“Oh.” Ellie responded, “Oh, now you wanna use me as bait?”  
“We don’t want to use you as bait, Ellie, but…” Chief began, “We have the opportunity to take out the entire Thule High Command in one shot, which would be a very good thing.”  
“Now does that sound scary?” Dean added, “Yeah, you bet. But there are times when you run and times when you stand and fight. Now is one of those times when you fight. Now we promise to keep you safe.”  
“We’ll be with you the whole time.” Jo added.  
That was when Ellie saw two men coming up behind Dean and Chief. “Oh, my God.” The girl exclaimed.  
“You gotta be kidding me.” Dean said, turning around.  
“Get down.” Jo instructed, pushing Ellie to the ground before joining the others hunters.  
“They’re in there.” One of the men declared, “Yeah. Shh.”  
The three hunters battled it out with the two men they saw, as the boy tried to untie himself. The Necromancers threw them around, but they managed to get their punches in kicks in.  
“Verstanden?” One of them spoke into an earpiece in German, “Ruckzug! Sie ist auf der Flucht!”  
It was then Jo go a shot off, shooting the man in the head.  
“Go!” Another ordered and the three men ran away.  
“Cowards!” Jo shouted, before going to retrieve Ellie. “Ellie?” She asked as he entered the room, “Dean! Chief! We got a problem!”  
Ellie had made her out to the street. She was going to do it. She was going to get away from that creep, from the not-cops, the Nazi zombies trying to resurrect Hitler, all of it. Then she almost ran into a car. “Oh!”  
The door opened, revealing a well-dressed man with a gray buzz-cut. “Hello.”  
Suddenly she grabbed and forced into the car. “Hey!” She screamed, “Help!”


	6. Hurting Versus Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna makes a deal and discovers how far she'll go to keep it.

Wynonna and her paranormal companions regrouped at Shorty’s where the men began to catch up.  
“You look good.” Fish commented to Doc, “What happened? You and Wyatt were thick as thieves. How come he turned you Revenant?”  
“He didn’t.” Doc replied, “I’m still me. Except not.”  
“Not to mention a sight for sore eyes!” Fish added, laughing.  
Wynonna decided to cut this reunion short. “Trout, Pickerel, whatever your name is.” She said, “Can we focus?” Turning to Doc she added, “Doc, don’t you feel a tad, thirsty?” She figured it might be easier if they were alone.  
“Well, if you’re buyin’, I am always thirsty.” Doc said, getting up and walking up to get another drink.  
“So, about this picture.” Wynonna began.  
“I saw you at the trailer park, standing up to Bobo?” Fish reminded her hopefully, “And I knew you could help me.”  
“With?” Wynonna asked.  
“Got caught up in a scheme.” Fish admitted, “Somebody I loved. I was weak.” Fish looked down in what looked like a show of remorse for whatever he did while alive.  
“Some chick turn you to a life a crime?” Wynonna responded, “Haven’t heard that sound before.” Haven’t been the chick in question before.  
“It wasn’t a chick.” Fish corrected her.  
Wynonna furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment, then realized what he meant. “Oh!” She responded, as it dawned on her, “OK. Yep.”  
“Life could be pretty lonely for a fella like me.” Fish continued once that was cleared up, “Back in those days. You can imagine. And then, the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”  
From the sidelines, Waverly and Doc tried to listen in.  
“A photographer.” Fish declared, “Daguerreotypes, you know what those are?”  
“Old-timey pictures, right?” Wynonna replied.  
“Mm-hmm.” Fish confirmed, “He walked right up to me on the street. He was so bold that way. Sold me on getting my photo done. You had to sit completely still. My stomach was fluttering something awful. We just stared at each other. And stared. By the time the photo was finished…”  
“How barfably romantic.” Wynonna commented. In truth, she might actually be a bit jealous, considering the state of things with Sam at the moment. On their way back to town Waverly called to tell him everything was okay, and while she was trying to explain what was going on, Wynonna had actually stanched the phone away from her and told him in no uncertain terms not to come, and hung up on him before he could argue. She was still too mad to work with him right now.  
“We promised that if we were ever struck down by Peacemaker, next time we regenerated, we’d met at the same day, time in place.” Fish finally finished.  
“So, what?” Wynonna asked, “He didn’t show?”  
“I went to the trailer park.” Fish said, confirming Wynonna’s theory, “All folks know was that he struck some deal with Bobo. A deal that went bad.”  
“Which finally brings us around to you in my truck and a knife at my throat.” Wynonna quipped, not forgetting that just because of Fish’s sob story.  
“I need to know if he’s okay.” Fish pleaded, “Or not. And if we could find out? I’d die a happy man. Shoot me ten times if you want.”  
Wynonna had to admit, she felt a bit sorry for the guy. Plus, he had promised to make it worth her while. “You really have a photo of the Seven?’  
“My fella took all their hunting photos.” Fish explained, “Them with their ‘trophies.’” The way he said it showed his utter contempt. “The heirs.”  
“So, I help you…” Wynonna began.  
“I help you back.” Fish finished, extend his hand to seal the deal with a shake.  
Wynonna extended a hand and they did a firm shake. When they let go Fish wrote an address down and handed it to Wynonna. “You’re gonna want to talk to Vennie.” He said, “He’s alone at a crab shack.”  
Wynonna got up and walked away. Seeing her, Doc got up to join her. “Whoa.” Doc said, before getting in front of her, “So?”  
“I’m paying a visit to a guy named Vennie.” Wynonna answered.  
“Vinnie the Vulture?” Doc asked, “Wynonna, he don’t give up information so easy. “  
“I’ll get it out of him anyway I need.” Wynonna replied.  
“Have you ever tortured anybody before?” Doc challenged.  
“Does six-year-old Waverly count?” Wynonna quipped, “Cause…”  
“Hurtin’ and killin’, Wynonna, they are two very different things.” Doc informed her.  
Now you’re sounding like Sam. “Yeah.” Wynonna deadpanned, “I got this.” Then she walked away.  
“Alone?” Doc challenged.  
Wynonna sighed. “Look, you stay here, keep an eye on your little friend.” She gestured back to Fish, “If this is a trap and I die, gut him.”  
They both looked at the man for a moment, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Wynonna gave him a smile before walking away. Doc looked at his old friend and gave him an awkward attempt at a reassuring smile as well.  
Wynonna found a sturdy-looking cabin of stacked longs and kicked down the door to find a man in nothing but his underwear skinning some kind of animal in a tub that he was standing in.  
“So, you weren’t expecting guests?” Wynonna quipped.  
Caught off-guard as he was, it was rather easy for Wynonna to subdue Vinnie and restrain him, placing him a chair. Getting him to talk however, was a different story.  
“Why you wanna find some brokeback Nancy’s boyfriend, anyway?” Vinnie questioned, “Why is he your problem?”  
“I made a promise.” Wynonna answered, walking around the bound man, “A deal. I’m trying to become the type of woman that keeps her word.”  
“Oh, you have a ‘code’?” Vinnie shot back, “That’s cute.”  
Wynonna leaned down in front of him. “Don’t make me hurt you. Where’s the photographer?”  
Vinnie pushed back at her. “Earps.” He said in disgust, “Always trying to cut filthy little deals whenever it suits them.” Then he smacked his lips.  
Wynonna walked off behind him to a table, picking up two fish hooks. Suddenly a familiar voice echoed, “This is the good part.”  
Wynonna looked around in confusion, asking. “Dad?”  
“You enjoy yourself, baby girl.” Ward’s voice said, “Vengeance is fun. It’s what we live for.”  
“Nice party trick,” Wynonna said, walking back towards him, adding gravely, “but Ward didn’t sound like that. I just need information.”  
“Mm-mm.” Vennie mused, still imitating Ward Earp, “As long as you’re having fun…” However, the façade broke as Wynonna dug a fish-hook into his thumb. “No!”  
“Where is the photographer?” Wynonna demanded. She started to lose her nerve.  
“Come on now, don’t wuss out, honey!” Vennie urged in Ward’s voice, “Why don’t you go for the wrist or the neck?”  
“I’m not trying to kill him.” Wynonna argued, in spite of herself. She was starting to wish she hadn’t warned Sam off.  
“It’ll make you feel better.” Vennie replied, still sounding like Ward, “For a while. Then you’ll have to kill another, but that’s OK. It kept me busy. I loved it.”  
“You’re not my dad!” Wynonna snapped, grabbing the Revenant’s head and holding the second hook above his eye, “Now tell me what I need to know! “Vennie screamed and closed his eyes. “Tell me. Tell me!”  
“Hell’s Gate!” Vennie screamed finally, causing Wynonna to stop her attack, “Bobo had Doc take Eli over Hell’s Gate. Across the line, so he’d fry. To torture him, teach him a lesson.”  
At the moment Wynonna took only one thing from Vennie’s confession. “Doc Holiday?”  
“Eli begged and begged him to stop.” Vennie mocked, “You would’ve loved it.” When Wynonna didn’t move he added, “Go on, don’t stop now.” His eyes went Revenant red and his voice turned demonic as he continued, “Cause we won’t. Not until we’re in pieces, like your big sister Willa.”  
Wynonna backed away from Vennie. “OK.” She said, before pulling out Peacemaker and putting the barrel to his temple before pulling the trigger.  
When she got back to Shorty’s she needed a drink.  
“You OK?” Doc asked as he and Fish watched her throw back a shot of whiskey.  
Wynonna sat the glass down. “I know where he is. Vennie told me where Bobo put him. I can take you there, but I get my photo of the Seven fist.”  
“Sure.” Fish agreed, “Thing is, we might need to commit a little tiny break-and-enter to get out hands on it.”  
Of course, we do. Wynonna though to herself, “Where, Fish?”  
“The basement of the civic building.” Fish said, worried about what the response will be.  
“That’s the police station.” Wynonna pointed out, “You want me to break into the place I work?”  
Fish nodded.  
“Yeah, OK.” Wynonna agreed, almost casually, “I’m surprised it took me this long.”  
Doc began to plan eagerly, “Now, if we can get our hands on some dynamite and scale the north wall…”  
“I got something better.” Wynonna cut him off.  
“What’s better then dynamite?” Doc asked.  
Wynonna pulled back her jacket. “Boobs.”  
Doc shrugged in agreement. It was hard to argue with that.


	7. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hunters look for Ellie, something really, really bad happens.

In the parking lot, the hunters had changed out of their suits. Dean had just finished retrieving something from the car while Jo was trying to call Ellie.  
“She’s still no picking up.” Jo declared anxiously.  
“Awesome.” Dean responded, in a way that told them it was anything but.  
“Maybe she got spooked.” Chief suggested.  
“Well, isn’t running a whole thing for her?” Dean pointed out.  
“To be fair, adultery before they were even married?” Chief responded, “Dumping that guy was a good decision.”  
Meanwhile, Jo tried Ellie one more time and got her voicemail. “Hey, it’s Ellie. You know what to do.”  
Meanwhile, in the limo, Nauhaus, his son and a tied and gagged Ellie were sitting side by side as Jo left a message. “Ellie, it’s Jo Harvelle. Again. Listen, I know all this Hitler stuff is confusing, but I promise we can explain it. And we can keep you safe. Just call me back. Okay?”  
As the call ended Nauhaus seethed, “How could you tell them about Hitler?”  
“I can explain- “His son began.  
“It wasn’t bad enough being hunted by the Judah and his revolting Golem?” Nauhaus cut him off.  
“I was stalling.” The boy replied, “They would’ve killed me and taken her. You should me thanking me.”  
“You were supposed to be my heir.” Nauhaus lamented, “Instead, you’re an inconceivable disappointment.”  
The boy had just about had enough. “You know, I use to look up to you. You conquered death. You did so many things. But now?” He sighed, “Now all you wanna do is relieve your glory days with Hitler.”  
Nauhaus scoffed. “Your generation-you menials-are too weak to steward the future. It needs a stronger hand. The world is divided and inflamed. The falling of empires, the flailing of economies, is precisely why there has never been a better time for the Fehur’s return. And you…” He looked fondly at Ellie, who whimpered, “…my dear, you have his eyes.”  
Ellie started to cry. “Help!” She shrieked, from beneath the gag, “Somebody help me, please! Help me!”  
Back at the hotel, the group were searching on laptops and books for any possible way to find Ellie.  
“All right, there’s gotta be a tacking spell, right?” Dean suggested.  
“Yeah, maybe if we had something to track.” Mata pointed out.  
“Well, guess we hack every traffic light in the city until we find her.” Dean replied.  
“I’m on it.” Cable said, getting to work.  
The limo pulled up to a building. Ellie grunted at the door opened. “No!” Ellie screamed as she was carried from the back, “No! No! Wait! No! No! No! No! Don’t!” By then she was in tears.  
“Begin the purification ritual.” Nauhaus ordered as Ellie was lowered onto a gurney.  
A man walked up to him. “A patrol has been sent to find the Winchesters and their allies.”  
“Good.” Nauhaus replied, “Fritz, my son has had a very tiring day. He should rest.”  
“What?” The boy responded, realizing something was up, “Hey, no I’m-What are you doing? Get your hands off me, assclown.” Fritz lead him away towards a field, “What are you doing? Father! Please! I was wrong! We can do it your way! Father, please! Fritz, look, you don’t have to do this, okay? Come on. Listen, please, you know who I am.”  
However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as Fritz cocked his gun. “Go on.” He ordered.  
Suddenly a voice came over a walkie-talkie. “Fritz. Come in, Fritz. Winchesters’ Impala parked outside hotel. Sawmill Road.”  
Seeing an opportunity, the boy stole the gun and shot Fritz.  
Meanwhile, back at the hotel, they were having no luck finding Ellie.  
“Anything?” Dean asked.  
“No.” Cable replied, “I-I-I mean, I have no idea how we’re gonna find her. Even if we look at…”  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Chief looked into the peephole, then furrowed her brown as she said, “It’s that Nazi kid.”  
There was a semi-collective ‘what?’ from the group.  
She opened the door, her gun ready to fire. “Hi.” He said, walking in, “If you wanna find Ellie, you have to protect me.”  
“Protect you?” Dean asked, standing up with his gun, “Why should we believe anything you say?”  
The boy sighed. “Don’t look now. Across the street, there’s a Thule agent right behind the dumpster outside. Is that enough? And I just killed one of dad’s guys.”  
“Could be a trap.” Chief pointed out.  
“It’s not.” The boy assured them, “Do you know what it was like to have a Nazi necromancer for a father? It sucked. Christmas was joke. Career Day at school was a nightmare. All I do is try is make him proud, I’ll never be good enough. He asked a guy named Fritz to kill me.”  
“Okay, well, there’s that.” Dean admitted.  
“We’ll hear you out.” Chief said, “Where is she?”  
“I can take you to her.” The boy offered.  
“All right, you all get to the cars, I’ll deal with the Kraut.” Dean responded, “All right.”  
“You heard him, girls.” Chief said, “Let’s move out.”  
Back at the fortress, Nauhaus and one of his goons found Fritz’s dead body.   
“The boy has some spine after all.” Nauhuas noted.  
“I’ll find him.” The goon said.  
“Christoph’s time will come.” Nauhaus replied, “For now…we have more important business.”  
Someone put a needle on a record in a phonogram, and “Prelude,” from Wagner’s “Das Rheingold” began to play.  
“Ah, you always loved this one.” Nauhaus beamed, as if Hitler was already there, “The perfect way to ease der Fuhrer into this new century.”  
“She is prepared.” The goon informed Nauhaus, “Sehr gut.”  
The groups pulled up in the Impala and a dark-colored mini-van, everyone looking out to make sure the coast was clear before getting out.   
“All right.” Mary said, taking out a pair of handcuffs and dragging Christoph to the front seat.   
“Hey, what-what are you doing?” Christoph protested as Mary handcuffed him to the steering wheel, “Wait, you’re just gonna leave me here?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.” Chief said, walking up to the Impala with Little Sister, handing the girl a taser and a gun. “He tries anything, shoot him in the foot, then zap him.”  
“Did you really just tell a kid to do that?!” Christoph exclaimed.  
“Shh.” Chief scolded.  
Lowering their binoculars, Dean, Mary and Ripper walked up to them. “Alright, we got two outside, who knows how many insides.” Dean declared.   
“Great.” Chief said, going with the others to raid their weapons supplies.  
Dean, Mary and Jo split off to get their weapons from the Impala. Dean opened the trunk and eyed the grenade launcher. “Ooh.” He grabbed it up quickly.  
“No.” Mary said firmly.  
“Why?” Dean asked, looking upset.  
“Dean, we need to be stealthy, do this quietly.” Mary explained, then seeing her son’s reluctance, looked to her fellow huntresses for help.  
“She’s right, Dean.” Chief agreed.  
“Dean.” Jo said firmly, before giving him a reassuring pat on the arm, “You’ll get a chance to use it later, big guy. It’s okay.”  
Dean sighed heavily, reluctantly putting the grenade launcher down, and cocked his gun. “Let’s go kill some Nazis.”  
“See?” Jo asked gently, “At least you get to kill Nazis.”  
Mary rubbed her face before joining the group.  
Ellie could hear the music. She tried to get up, but they gave her some sort of drug and she was strapped to a gurney. She turned her head, and saw the man who grabbed on the gurney next to her, and another man sticking a needle in his arm, then come over to her.  
“What are you doing to me?” Ellie asked, as the man put a needle in her arm as well.  
The Fuher’s soul must occupy a body that contains a blood of his blood.” Nauhaus explained, “Hmm. Did you really think I’d resurrect the greatest man who ever lived in the body of a weak, unworthy, American female? Mein Gott. I never needed you, only your blood.”  
One of the men assembled began praying in German. “I’m ready. Nauhaus said, close his eyes. The watch disappeared into his abdomen in a painful display. Suddenly his eyes opened in he screamed, “Es ist schon so lange!” Then he started laughing manically. (It’s been so long!)   
“Hitler?” Ellie asked.  
Hitler suddenly jumped off the gurney, cheering, “Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Ha!” Then he was just screaming and laughing, before going over to one of the necromancers who were now standing around awkwardly, wondering if he was always like this and they just couldn’t remember, “Hans? Du siehst super aus !” (You look great!) “Then he saw someone else he recognized, “Wolfgang. Wie ist die Frau?” (How’s the wife?)  
Wolfgang just stared at him. That’s when Hitler realized, “Oh, glaube ich, dass sie wahrscheinlich tot ist. Oh.” (Oh, she’s probably dead. Oh.) Seeing another man, he continued, “Komm schon hübsch! Come, come, come!” He inhaled deeply as he hugged the man. “Mm!”  
“This can’t … be happening.” Ellie moaned. She could not just have been used to resurrect Hitler. And could not be such a man-child. Crazy and evil, obviously, but he can’t be this much of a man-child.  
That got Hitler’s attention, causing him to turn to her. “My great-great grandniece.” He identified her, as if he held some affection for her. He put her face between his hands, “Thank you for the gift, Liebchen.” Then he made like he was going to kiss her forehead, “Mwah!”  
“What shall we do with her, Fuher?” Hans asked.  
“Take the rest of her blood, then feed her to the dogs.” Hitler waved off almost casually.  
“But, Fuher, we have no dogs.” Hans informed him.   
“Then get some!!!!” Hitler screamed, his voice echoing throughout the room. “I love doggies.” He explained, chuckling, “Woof, woof, woof!” He laughed, “Wolfgang, come on.”  
Meanwhile, Dean and Jo were skulking through the building. “Should’ve just brought the grenade launcher.” He said, “Admit it, though, you’re having fun.”  
Suddenly a gun cocked behind them, letting them know they’d been caught.  
“Yeah, so much fun.” Jo replied sarcastically.


	8. Horrible Truths And How To Use Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam takes a stand against Cyderman, Wynonna honors her agreement.

In the boiler room of the police building, Wynonna stood to the back of two figures in coveralls. “Ugh!” She moaned, “How do you boys work in this heat?”  
The workers turned around, revealing themselves to be female.  
“Ladies.” Wynonna noted, “Even better! I wonder if you might be able to help me out.”  
The women responded with silent stares.  
“No?” Wynonna continued, “Nothing? OK.” She turned around and stepped back. “Yeah.”  
So much for using her feminine whiles.  
The woman turned back to their work when Doc stepped forward. “Pardon me, ladies,” He smoothed in that Georgian accent, causing the women to turn around, “But I seem to have gotten myself the tiniest bit lost.”  
They smiled, more receptive to him.  
Meanwhile in Cyderman’s office, Sam trying to smooth things over with “Miss Stone,” and Charlie was holding a file she gathered in her hands in case either lawyer or judge gave them anymore trouble. Sam had been livid when he read its contents, but had decided to go with Plan A first.  
“In short, ma’am,” He was finishing, “My partner and I sincerely apologize for the embarrassment of Mr. Del Ray for our unnecessary and unprofessional conduct.”  
Constance, however, could not help herself. “Where is his partner?” She asked, before beginning to saunter over to Cryderman, “Not carrot top here, the one that started all this mess.”  
“Just let me use it, Sam.” Charlie whispered, “Please.”  
“Surely I cannot consider this a full and plenary quittance.” Constance continued.  
“Now, now, Cece.” Cyderman soothed, “Surely you know our whole municable system can’t be held accountable for every half-wit who goes off half-cocked. Doll?”  
Sam unwillingly looked at the pair, trying to hide his disgust. “We do our best to maintain discipline in the ranks.”  
“Ma’am.” Charlie added, her contempt not hidden.  
“Miss Earp is a lowlife, but we can’t be held responsible.” Cyderman added,” Deputy Marshall Dolls knows he’s made a mistake.”  
Sam had, had it. They were going with plan B. “Wynonna is an unconventional, vital asset to my team.” He said, walking over to Cyderman, “She is a survivor that never gives up. And we could do with fewer child abusers behind the bench.” He turned to Charlie, “Agent Bradbury, if you would.”  
Realizing what was going on, Charlie hurried over to Sam, handing the file to him, who handed it Cyderman, who looked at it and his face fell. “Where did you get this?” He asked.  
“Doesn’t matter.” Sam replied, “What matters is, it would be very bad for you if any of this got out, let alone the whole thing, and these are just copies. The originals are in a safe place, and if Agent Bradbury and myself do no put a code in every 24 hours, that will be released to your superiors, the news, anyone and everyone who can make your life a living Hell.”  
“I’m sorry.” Constance spoke up, “Are you blackmailing him right in front of me?”  
Sam looked at Cyderman expectantly.   
The judge sollowed. “No.” He said relunatantly, “I believe this matter is closed.”  
Before anyone else could respond, a slightly mechanical, female voice anouched, “Warning. This building is now under a carbon monoxide evacuation. Please exit in a clam and orderly matter. If you are dizzy or weak, inform a co-worker now.”  
Constance left first in a huff.  
Sam turned to leave, but Cyderman grabbed his jacket. “If I go down, you go down with me.” The desperate man seethed.  
“And vice versa.” Sam reminded him, pushing him away and making his way out with Charlie, “And your bourbons for shit.”  
Outside, an older security guard stepped out of a room, looking around in confusion when Wynonna ran up to him. “Uh, alarm!” She exclaimed, “You need to evacuate.”  
“Uh, this just doesn’t make sense to me.” The guard protested.  
“‘Sense’?” Wynonna repeated, Carbon monoxide? Colorless, odorless, lethal?”  
“Not to be hurtful, but I know better than to take anything at face value when there’s an Earp in the vicinity.” The guard retorted, “Especially when they’re claiming to look out for you.”  
Suddenly there was a clang and the men fell forward, unconscious revealing Fish holding a black metal tool.  
Wynonna gave him a sideways smile. “Nice.” She said before hurrying into the room the guard had come from, “Good instinct, Dickenson.”  
“We better shake a leg.” Fish replied urgently.  
While that was happening, Doc had picked the lock of the door of the Marshall’s office with a knife. “Hello?” He asked, before walking in and putting the knife down. “So, this is the Black Badge Division.” He mused as he walked through the office. “My, my.” He added, when he saw the boards of information Sam had gathered, “The Marshall has been busy.”  
“You looking for something?” A voice asked from behind him. A voice he was shocked to find he recognized.  
He turned around to see Constance Cloutie, the object of his obsession, looking back at him. “Goddamn.” He declared, “It’s you.”  
Constance stepped in the room, walking around Doc. “How was it down there?” She teased, “Chilly, I bet.”  
One burnin’ thought kept me warm.” Doc seethed.  
However, before he could attack Constance put a hand out in front of her, somehow freezing Doc where he stood. “Inca tu sunt piatra,” She began, starting to circle Doc once more,” John Henry Holiday. Inca tu sunt piatra, mort fara emu mangaia, tu somn, somn, somn…” And with that, she made her escape.  
When Doc was free, he pulled out his gun and turned around, only to find her gone. Then a force threw against one of the desk, then turned him around, his arm moving the gun every which-way.  
Meanwhile, in the storage room, Wynonna was balancing a large white-and-blue box on her head. “You Fish.” She said, requesting help with a much smaller matching box.  
Fish took the smaller box and placed it on top to the large one, and Wynonna grabbed hold of both.  
“The problem with this whole criminal thing is that it’s kinda fun.” Fish said, grabbing a large brown box and heading to leave with Wynonna.  
“That is one of the problems, Fish.” Wynonna agreed, maneuvering pass a shelf, “But there are other…” Her voice trailed off as the contents of the smaller box fell. Fish picked it up, and they walked out the door, only to find Sam holding a gun on them, looking in surprise when he saw Wynonna.  
“Bigger problems.” Wynonna finished, before looking at Sam pleading.  
Sam motioned for them to run, giving the room to do so.  
“Run.” Wynonna instructed Fish, doing so herself, “Thank you!” she called back to Sam.  
“Wynonna!” Sam called out, causing her to turn around. “I’m sorry.” He said after a moment, “And Cyderman won’t be problem anymore.”  
“We’ll talk about it later.” Wynonna said, before running again with her companion.  
As he watched her leave, Sam smiled. Only Wynonna!   
Meanwhile, Waverly was hiding up at scrap yard outside of the trailer park, hidden from sight, taking pictures of Bobo and two of his men. The men had guns and were walking off. Bobo jumped off from where he was standing to follow them.  
At the bar, Wynonna and Fish were going through the boxes while Doc observed them from above their table. “You get your precious photos?” He asked.  
“It’s just a box of negatives.” Wynonna replied, partially to Doc, partially to Fish, partially to herself, frustrated, “We have to find some place to develop…”  
“No.” Fish said firmly, “No, you take me to him now.”  
“Gear down, bro.” Wynonna responded, “We have a deal.”  
“I can’t live like this, not anymore, not knowing…” Fish began desperately, circling the table, until he and the heir were face to face, “Please, God, Wynonna! You had your way with the vulture! Are you going to torture me, too?”  
Wynonna could bear Fish’s desperation no longer, but remained composed. “The dates on the negatives match up, “Yeah, fine, OK. We’ll take you to Eli. Well, to where Vennie said he was, at least.”  
“Eli?” Doc spoke up, a bit forming in his stomach. He was unaware that, that was the identity of Fish’s lost love.  
“Oh, thank you.” Fish replied, ecstatic, “Thank you, thank you.”   
The he ran out the bar, leaving Doc and Wynonna alone. “So Vennie wasn’t lying.” She said at last, then looked at him and added, “And don’t try to tell me you just know Eli for the good old days.”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t dare.” Doc replied, without shame, “But the name should ring a bell with you, too, cause the last time you saw him, he’d gotten himself mixed up with a Shadow Assassin.” And with that he walked away, leaving Wynonna to contemplate what he had just told her.  
Wynonna turned away, asking aloud, “That guy?”  
The trio drove up to a gate in Wynonna’s car, Wynonna and Doc in the truck, Fish in the bed, which he jumped from the second they stopped. “He’s here?” He asked, following after Wynonna, “You’re sure?”  
“Don’t get your hopes up.” Wynonna concioned, “We don’t know what we’re gonna find.”  
As they reached the fence Doc stretched his arm out, stopping both heir and Revenant. “Fish, you cross that line, and you will live a thousand lifetimes of agony.”  
“But you can cross, though.” Fish reminded them, “Right?”  
They left Fish, walking through the gates. “Whatever we happen upon, I think we should tell Fish we didn’t find anything.” Doc suggested gravely.  
“I don’t give a rat’s ass if he’s a pile of carrion.” Wynonna retorted, “We made a deal.”  
“Have you seen what happens to Revenants that cross the Ghost River bountry?” Doc challenged.  
“Not up close.” Wynonna admitted, before turning to Doc and adding accusingly, “But you have.”  
“Well, it ain’t gonna be pretty.” Doc replied as they walked around the pier to try to find what was left of Eli.  
“Clearly.” Wynonna said, looking down at an amputated foot, coming out of a leather boot, flies hovering around it, “I should’ve gone for Puerto Vallarta when I had the chance.”


	9. Right In The Furher's Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does what everyone wishes they could do.

Jo and Dean found themselves being led down a long hall, when they heard a thud from behind them.  
They turned around and saw Chief, Cable, and Doc pulling guns on their semi-conscious captors, before Chief shot one in the head, and Cable shot the other. Looking to Dean, she asked, “That’s what you’re supposed to do, right?”  
“Yeah.” Dean confirmed, reclaiming his gun, “Come on, we can burn them later.”  
They ran through the hall, pouring out into the hanger at the same time Mary, Mata Hari, and Ripper did, with a dozen so Nazis on their tails. Everyone raised their guns, leading to standoff, except for Nauhaus who was in the center of it all.  
“Well, if it isn’t father of the year.” Dean snarked.  
Hans aimed his gun at Dean, “Address den Fhurer with respect.”  
“Fhurer?” Mary spoke up, “Hitler?”  
“Hitler.” Dean confirmed, his stomach turning. He was inches away from the most monstrous war criminal of all time.  
“Dean Winchester.” Hitler declared, “You must be important. He feared you.” He pointed to his head. “Still up here.” Then he laughed again.  
“A nice new meat suit.” Dean declared, “It come with two testicles this time?”  
“One of many upgrades I’m enjoying.” Hitler responded, before taking out his, or rather Nauhaus’, phone, “Like this! It’s like having a tiny Goebbels in my pocket! I sold 10 million copies of Mein Kamf. What do you think I can do with Twitter? “He chuckled and exhaled sharply, “Where is my plane?!?!?!?!”  
“We had it almost ready, when this happened, Fhurer.” Hans replied, “After we deal with them, we should be able to get it ready.”  
“Then deal with it!” Hitler screamed before saying, eerily calm, “I shall very much enjoy introducing them to my new dogs.”  
Ellie, who had managed to get out of her bonds while everyone was focused on the band of hunters, grabbed a nearby gun and fired off a shot, killing one of the Thule.  
A fight ensured, everyone firing their guns. Fortunately, the hunters were much better shots, or at least better at dogging out of the way.  
“Go for the plane!” Mary shouted, leading Doc and Cable, running out to get to cover. They managed to get behind it, still firing.  
In the chaos, Chief was shot in the arm. She grabbed in pain, putting pressure on it, but she kept firing with her good arm.  
As most of the Nazis fell, Dean was able to quickly make his way over to Hitler.  
“No, wait.” Hitler begged, seeing where this was going, “Wait.” He began breathing heavily, “No. I-I can explain.”  
Dean knocked Hitler to the ground, then pulled his gun, aiming for his head. “Heil this.” He said before shooting him in the forehead.  
The room went silent, the Nazis defeated.  
Ellie exhaled. “Thank…”  
“Dean…” Jo began, “You killed Hitler.”  
Suddenly it hit him that yes, he had just killed Hitler. “Yeah.” He said, breaking out into a smile, “Awesome.”


	10. Here There Be Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna fulfills her promise, has a revelation, and quite literally runs from temptation.

A rotting foot between them, Wynonna stared at Doc. “The Revenant steps over the line for a second and it’s pure torture for them.” She said, “So what the Hell happens if you leave ‘em staked out there for days?”  
Doc knew what she getting at. “It wasn’t my idea to do this.” He hissed.  
Wynonna scoffed harshly. “Oh, well, the fact that you were duped into doing Bobo’s dirty work makes it all better.”  
“Bobo wanted to make an example of Eli so people wouldn’t cross him.” Doc seethed, “I don’t have a team of monster hunters backing me up, so I was not in a position to be refusin’.”  
“He chewed off his foot like an animal.” Wynonna said contemptuously, letting Doc know no excuse he could give would justify this. At least when she shot a Revenant it was quick. “Where’s the rest of him?”  
Doc looked back toward the Revenant-friendly side of the boundary. “Well, looks like he crawled back to safety.”  
“Hey, you guys?” Fish called out from the other side, “What’s happening?”  
Wynonna gave Doc a look of disgust, as if to say, Go on, Doc. You explain it to him. Then she walked back towards the gate.  
Doc stood there a moment, flustered, then went after her.  
The trio went to the woods outside of the gate. Wynonna was looking up when Doc came up to her causing her to turn around. “This is the only way to sanctuary.” He informed her.  
Fish heard something, almost like a man sobbing, and walked off into a different part of the forest. He had to be here. His Eli had to be somewhere around here.  
Wynonna walked along the edge of the brush, then she saw something. “Fish.” She called out.  
Fish heard more sobbing, then he saw him. A pitiful-looking creature, burned and covered in dirt, sniveling.  
It was Eli.  
“Just thought you’d want to say goodbye.” Wynonna said, standing over the broken Reverent.  
Fish hurried over to the man, lying down next him. “Eli?” He asked in rueful voice, trying to calm the poor creature, “It’s me. Ambrose. Your Ambrose. What’d you do to Bobo? What you’d do this time, bad boy? You just could never help yourself. No matter what I said, you were gonna do wrong.”  
“Are you gonna tell him, Doc?” Wynonna challenged.  
“Well, I reckon he knows.” Doc replied.  
Fish looked up at Doc, confirming his suspicions.  
“Fish…” Doc began.  
“Vengeance is hollow, Doc.” Fish cut him off, “Isn’t worth a thing.”  
“I think it’s time.” Wynonna spoke up, “You sure you’re okay with this?”  
“It was always gonna end this way.” Fish assured her firmly, “I don’t want to live, waiting for either of us to be shot down by the heir. That’s no life.”  
“So, you’ve made your peace?” Wynonna asked. For some reason that was important to her.  
“You’re gonna be the one to break this curse, Wynonna.” Fish declared, “For all of us. And I thank you.”  
“I’m gonna count to three?” Wynonna said soberly, “OK?”  
As Wynonna aimed Peacemaker and counted in her head, Fish and Eli’s marks lit up, Fish’s eyes turning red.  
“One.” Wynonna said, before shooting both of them.  
The light of them descending into Hell lit up Wynonna’s face.  
This time, it wasn’t satisfying at all.  
Meanwhile, Constance, dressed in a funeral outfit, was lying in-between two skeletons on a tarp closer to one with a completed skull, sing to them, “Don’t you cry. Go to sleepy, little babies…” Then she spoke to them reassuringly. “It’s almost time, lovies.” She sat up, “Uncle Bobo is finding you. All of you. And then it will be just like we planned.”  
“All right, that’s enough, Constance.” Bobo said, from his spot sitting in the loaf of the barn, “Let’s not get hysterical.”  
Constance looked up at him. “Let me take them.” She pleaded, “They’ll be happier with me. Won’t you let me?”  
Bobo jumped down, and Constance walked up to him. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He asked, running a thumb along her face, before grabbing the back of her head, causing her veiled hat to fall to the ground, his red and his voice demonic as he continued, “What I would like, Connie…is for the lead to get out of this goddamn prison. My lead that you’ve been promising me for years.” He eased his grip and pulled away, slapping him. “Tit for tat.” She reminded him firmly, walking away, “Like we’ve always said.”  
Bobo was silent a moment, picking up part of the leg bone. “I,” he pointed to himself with the bone, “Put your boys back together, you,” she pointed to Constance with the bone,” give me that lead.”  
“By the by.” Constance added, “When were you gonna tell me Doc Holiday was back amongst the living?”  
Bobo flipped the bone in his hand. “When were you gonna tell me, he scares the living shit out of you?”  
As they walked through the forest, to say Doc was not happy with the way Wynonna handled the situation was a gross understatement.  
“You had no right!” He told her harshly, marching ahead of her.  
“I did what was right!” Wynonna insisted.  
“Right woulda been shooting that thing and us running for it!” Doc retorted.  
“He wasn’t always a thing, Doc.” Wynonna countered, “And if I’m gonna keep killing them and not go crazy, then I need more then Revenge!” Crap, this is what Waverly and Sam were talking about.  
“Goddamnit, Wynonna!” Doc shouted, almost Wynonna could finish the sentence, “They’re bad people!”  
“So, I just ignore they’re people at all?” Wynonna challenged.  
“I spent over a hundred years in the dark, at the bottom of a dried up old well.” Doc seethed, “Do you know what thought I turned over and over in my head? What I lived on? The sheer knowledge that I would pay back the bitch that made me what I am. This monster.”  
“You’re not a monster.” Wynonna told him.  
“But a lesser man than Fish.” Doc responded, “I saw her today. At least I think I did. And she… Her power…I couldn’t.”  
Wynonna took something different from that story. “That’s why you stayed. Not to help us.” Even though she knew Doc was sketchy, this still felt like a betrayal.  
“I staked that man out there.” Doc reminded her, “I knew what would happened and I staked him still. Even worse, I would stake every Revenant in this world, and most of the humans too, if that’s what it takes to destroy Constance Clootie.”  
“I need rules, Doc.” Wynonna responded, “A code. Otherwise I’ll end up just like you.”  
“Oh, stop kidding yourself Wynonna.” Doc demanded, “You are exactly like me.” Then he took off his hat, and rushed at Wynonna, kissing her. A kiss she returned.  
Their kiss deepened and Doc lowered his hands down Wynonna’s legs. “We can’t.” She whispered.  
“Shh.” Doc soothed, running a finery over her lips, “Say that after.”  
Then they clung to each other, Wynonna running her fingers through Doc’s hair. “I can’t.” Wynonna repeated, “Sam…”  
“What about him?” Doc asked, not letting up.  
“We’re kind of thing.” Wynonna said, backing away, “I mean, like a couple. It started after that incident with the hallucination Revenant.”  
“You realize this is the same man who angered you so, you sent him away.” Doc reminded her.  
“Yeah.” Wynonna admitted, “But now I’m thinking he might have been right about a couple of things.” She backed away further, “I’m sorry, Doc. I-I gotta go.” Then she turned and ran away.  
“Wynonna!” Doc called after her, “Wynonna!”  
“I’m sorry!” She shouted, not looking back. She had to get out there, she had to find Sam.  
Before she did something they all would regret.


	11. Separate Ways, Or The Man Who Killed Hitler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dean bask in his new accomplishment, Jo makes a big decision.

After they had burned all the bodies and got rid of most of the evidence that Nazi necromancers had even been there, the group walked back to their respective vehicles with Ellie, as the sun came up.  
“I killed Hitler.” Dean declared, trying the sentence in his mouth, “I killed Hitler. I killed Hitler. I think that entitles me to free drinks for the rest of my life. I’m gonna get T-shirts made.”  
“You know no one’s gonna believe you right?” Jo pointed out.  
“But you believe me.” Dean replied, then turning to group added, “You all do. You were there.”  
At the car, he opened the door where Little Sister was sitting by Christoph, the gun and taser well out of his reach. “Young lady, you are face to face with the man who just killed Hitler.” Dean informed her proudly.  
“Thank you?” Little Sister responded, not sure of how to respond.  
“You’re welcome.” Dean replied, “Now if you would let me release the prisoner?”  
Little Sister slid out of the car with her weaponry, hurting over to Chief, embracing the woman, who winced in pain, causing the young girl to pull back. “You’re hurt!” She exclaimed worriedly.  
“Just a scratch.” Chief brushed it off, “Nothing Doc couldn’t fix.” Running her fingers through the girl’s hair she added, “I’ll explain the Hitler thing to you later.”  
“All right, let’s go.” Dean said back at the car, unlocking the cuffs holding Christoph.  
“Hold up, you’re not gonna kill me?” Christoph asked as he got out, not complaining, but surprised.  
“No, we had a deal.” Dean replied, “Besides, you got bigger problems.”  
“The Thule that are left are gonna hunt you down as a traitor forever.” Chief informed him, in case he hadn’t figured it out on his own, “Our advice? Run.”  
“Why don’t you head back to Buffalo?” Dean suggested.  
“Nobody goes to Buffalo.” Christoph pointed out as he turned and walked away.  
“Which is why no one would think to look for your there!” Cable called out, but he had already disappeared around the corner, leaving the group to say their goodbyes.  
“We’ll drop Ellie off on our way out of town.” Dean assured the women of the Flying Squad as they packed up their weaponry.  
“Thanks.” Chief replied, loading a gun into the trap door, “Not just for that, for everything. Seriously, we knew nothing about these people before, who knows if we would’ve made the connection?”  
“You would’ve figured it out on your own.” Dean told her, sincerely, “Cop instincts remember?” After a moment he added, “And I’ll try to look into Her Majesty’s secret suckbags no physics policy. Don’t worry, I’ll leave you out of it.”  
“Much appreciated.” Chief said, putting in the last weapon they brought.  
“And thank you for taking care of Jo until we could get here.” Dean added. He didn’t like the thought of any of his reborn people out on their own, and he was grateful that Jo had, had someone to help her.  
“It was out pleasure.” Chief replied, “You know, you all can tag along if you want. We’re always happy to have new people.”  
“Thanks, but I’m gonna have to pass.” Dean responded, “I sorta have a team of my own now.”  
“Actually.” Jo spoke up, walking over to them, “Does that offer apply to everyone?”  
“Seriously?” Dean asked.  
“They do good work.” Jo reasoned, “And I wouldn’t abandon you. You need help with this resurrection thing, or this British Men of Letters thing, I’m there.”  
“We’re all there.” Chief volunteered, then turning to Jo added, “If you want in, Deadgirl, you’re in.”  
Jo sighed. “Can we discuss the nickname?”  
“I suppose.” Chief relented.  
“And can I take care of one thing before we go?” Jo requested.  
Later, Jo walked Ellie towards her apartment after they all drove back to the city.  
“So how you holding up?” Jo asked.  
“Uh, well, we just burned a pile of dead Nazi bodies.” Ellie recapped, “One of which I killed, so maybe, like, third worst day ever. I’ve had a rough time lately.”  
“Yeah, and then all this happened.” Jo replied.  
“I’m think I’m gonna be okay, though.” Ellie assured her, “I should probably call my mom. You can only run for so long, you know? So, uh, what do you think is harder, facing the reincarnation of Hitler or going back to med school?”  
“I think I gotta say Hitler.” Jo answered.  
“Yeah, I think-I think so.” Ellie agreed, chuckling, “Thank you for everything.”  
“Yeah.” Jo replied, “Uh…take care of yourself.”  
As Jo walked out to the cars, she purposefully walked past the Impala, saying, “I think she’s going to be okay.” Then she leaned down and tapped the window, getting Dean’s attention. “Call me if my Mom comes back?” She requested.  
“Obviously.” Dean said, “And don’t be such a stranger.”  
“Only if you’re not.” Jo replied, before walking off to the van, getting in.  
Well played Harvelle, Dean thought as he sadly watched the van drive away, well played.  
“Dean,” Mary said, putting a gentle hand on her son’s shoulder, “Are you going to be okay?”  
“Yeah,” Dean assured her, “You know, I was thinkin’…We pasted a bakery on the way into town. Sign said, ‘Best pie for a thousand miles’.”  
“You really do like your pie, don’t you?” Mary noted, as she wasn’t fully aware of the depth of Dean’s obsession with the pastry.  
“I killed Hitter.” Dean reminded her, “I think I deserve some pie.” He started the engine. “Did I mention I killed Hitler?”  
“We’re never gonna hear the end of this, are we?” Mary asked.  
“Probably not.” Dean replied, before they drove away.


	12. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Sam make up.

As Wynonna was speeding away, she heard her phone go off. She knew it wasn’t a good idea, but picked it up to see who it was. It was Sam.  
She immediately picked it up. “Hey, Sam. Not really the best time.”  
“Look, I know you don’t want me in on this.” Sam replied, “I get that you’re still pissed at me, but I just had to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I am.” Wynonna replied, “It’s actually done. And I’m not pissed anymore, I’m on my way home.”  
“I’ll meet you there.” Sam said, “And you can tell me everything.”  
“Thanks.” Wynonna responded, “But could you do me a favor?”  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“Could you-have some pick up Doc?” Wynonna requested, wincing, “I sorta--left him in the woods.”  
At the homestand, Wynonna sat down with Sam and told him everything…well, almost everything. She left out the part with she kissed another man. Sam didn’t really seem like the jealous type, but that was kind of a big no-no in a committed relationship.  
“Sounds like you had a busy day.” Sam responded once she was done.  
“That’s one way to put it.” Wynonna replied, laying a hand on the negative box.  
“We’ll take this in tomorrow and I’ll develop them for you.” Sam offered.  
“You can do that?” Wynonna asked.  
“It’s been a while.” Sam admitted, “But I remember how.”  
“Thank you.” Wynonna said, before running a hand down Sam’s leg, “So, ah, on the way in Charlie told me what you did to Cyderman.”  
“Oh,” Sam responding, sounding apprehensive as to where this was going, “S-She did?”  
“Yeah.” Wynonna answered, and suddenly she adjusted herself so that she was almost on top of Sam, “I gotta tell you, that’s kind of-hot.” She undid a couple of buttons on his shirt, making her point known.  
Sam gently grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her. “Wynonna, are you sure?”  
“I’m sure.” Wynonna said, freeing her wrist. And she meant it. She knew they hadn’t actually been going out that long, but she was ready to take this step.  
Apparently, Sam was too. “Okay.” He agreed, “But maybe we should take this upstairs? Everyone else has sit here, too.”  
“Alright.” Wynonna reluctantly agreed, standing up.  
And so, the pair made their way to Wynonna’s bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as they did so.  
The next day, Sam was developing the negatives Wynonna had handed to him when she walked in. “Is it of the Seven?” Wynonna asked, “Is it done?”  
“Not yet.” Sam replied, momentary turning to look at her before turning back to the picture.  
“Please hurry.” Wynonna requested, “If Fish screwed me, I’m…”  
“Going to realizing you probably shouldn’t have trusted him?” Sam cut her off. “Hoovering not going to make this go any faster.” After a moment he added, “Though while you’re in here, are you okay?”  
“I think so.” Wynonna said, “Sam, I figured something out yesterday.”  
“What?” Sam asked still looking at the pictures.  
“I killed three in day.” Wynonna recapped, “Including the one who helped us get these pictures and you know what? He wasn’t terrible. He looked into my eyes, and I offered him a chance to make peace. And I felt…better.”  
Sam slowly turned around. “That’s-that’s great Wynonna.” He said, sincerely, “But you realize that most Revenants don’t understand what ‘peace’ means? Not anymore at least?”  
“Well, maybe only a few take a shot a coming clean, but I gotta offer it.” Wynonna declared, “I can’t fill up on revenge. I need some peace. For me, for my sister.”  
Sam walked closer to Wynonna, gently putting her hand in his and wrapping his hand around it. “Then that’s just what you’ll do.” He whispered.  
Then he realized the picture he was working on was done. And he realized what it was. “Take a look.” He said, handing it to her with the tongs.  
Wynonna took it from him and her mouth formed an O. It was a black and white picture of her with her sisters, walking through the brush on the homestead. She and Willa were walking side-by-side, smiling, while little Waverly was running ahead, her arms stretched out on front of her.  
“Can I take this?” She asked.  
“Of course.” Sam answered. He would never keep something like this away from her.  
She began to walk off, but she stopped saying, “As soon as you find a picture of the Seven…”  
“Yeah, I’ll call.” Sam assured her, “Go.”  
Wynonna walked off, staring at the picture, as if in a trance.  
Later that day, a picture appeared in the water of seven men standing around the corpse of an eight man, strung up by his ankles like an animal.  
“I feel like I’ve seen this before.” Sam though aloud to himself.  
Meanwhile Cyderman was doing paperwork at his desk. Adjacent to the desk was mounted bobcat, and by that bobcat, was the same picture Sam was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks.  
Next weeks starts "Constant Cravings" in which Sam and Wynonna meet a strange which and Revennets with some serious bite and Waverly follow clues left by Curtis and decides to make a massive change. Meanwhile, a simple retrieval becomes MUCH more complicated and Team Resurrection must call on some strange allies to save Dean.


End file.
